


Approach with Caution

by Vanya



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, ITS SO COMPLICATED, M/M, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-23 13:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4878277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two worlds. </p><p>One of humans, hiding behind the wall in what use to be Seoul.</p><p>And one of the beasts, who live outside the wall in what is called the Void. Because no one comes back from it's vast nothingness.</p><p>Seungri has just turned twenty years old and his parents decided that he was old enough to know the truth about himself, that he is a beast, in order to try and protect himself from the rising violence withing the city. </p><p>With the new information, Seungri is starting to notice more things about people around him. Which are beasts and which are humans. He meets Jiyong, and right away he can tell he's dangerous. He's just like him. A beast, a monster. </p><p>Together they must try to survive this brutal world.</p><p>That is, if they don't kill each other first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_Prologue:_

_December 12 th,_

 

 

_I turned twenty today._

 

 

_Mom and Dad decided I was old enough now to know everything about—this huge mess. Why we hide behind this wall, and what lies just beyond it._

 

_It really wasn’t what I was expecting._

 

_Centuries ago we were separated into two groups. Humans and another—being, I suppose, that we refer to as “beast”. Now, I’ve never seen one, so I can’t tell you if they really are like beasts or not. I don’t think they’re monsters._

 

_I digress._

 

_The people were separated and for a while there were no problems. But when then beasts started to lose their rights. They weren’t allowed in the towns, weren’t allowed to own land, couldn’t even breed or marry without the government’s approval. Well, I’m sure you figured out what happened._

 

_There was an uprising. Turns out the beasts outnumbered humans by the thousands. The humans never even realized how fucked they were until he city fell._

 

_Mom said it use to be called Seoul, now it’s Namgyeong. I’ll have to find a book at the library for more information than what I have now about it, once again, I digress._

 

_So after the city fell, the military forces  were joined together and the beasts were beat back. The wall was built and here we are. That’s how we got here, but that’s not everything._

 

_Apparently the beast gene is random. Anyone, no matter how pure the family’s blood lines are can have a baby with the beast gene. Most of these children are taken away and drowned. But some people get lucky. They either have a doctor caring enough, or the baby’s beast gene is so weak it’s almost undetectible, they’re able to pass the child off to a certain agency with… well dad called them “sympathizers”—anyways, they adopt the kids to these families that will hide them and keep them safe, help them control their powers when they peak._

 

_Which I guess is anywhere from eighteen up._

 

_The reason I’m writing all of this is because I today I found out I’m a beast. I was given to my adopted parents to raise and protect. Now that things are getting rather violent again… they thought I should know._

 

_I don’t want to be thrown into the void. Or executed. They even said some beasts are being experimented on to see how to stop the gene._

 

_Now more than ever I have to be careful._

 

_Happy birthday to me._

 

_Until tomorrow._

 

_-Seungri_

 

_ _


	2. Him

**Chapter I | Him**

Seungri laid there in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, going over everything that he had wrote down in his journal. He was a beast. His parents weren’t his parents. He was something dangerous, something—

 

A groan left him as he rubbed a hand over his face, rolling over on the bed and covering his head with his arms. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to school tomorrow. His parents were right that they were cracking down on kids. Checking them to see if they were beasts. Everyday more kids were pulled from campus and some of them he never saw again.

 

After a while of thinking about what could happen over and over again, Seungri gave up and pulled himself up from his bed. He grabbed his hoodie and pulled it over his torso, digging in the bedside table and pulling out a pack of smokes. He didn’t bother putting on shoes, he wasn’t going far. He walked down the stairs as quietly as he could, patting his dog on the head before slipping out the back door. Seungri sat down on the back porch and placed his feet into the snow, watching how fast it melted around his skin. He made a face and pulled the hood up, digging into his pocket and pulling out the cigarettes. He pressed one into his mouth and sighed a little as he lit it.

 

“I thought you told your mother you quit, Seungri.”

 

Seungri turned around to see his father, Jin, standing behind him. He flashed small smile and turned away, sighing a little before he shrugged. “I did quit. I kept the pack in case I  needed them, I really need on tonight.”

 

He nodded and moved to sit by him in the know, holding out a hand. “Why don’t you give me one too, son? Could use it.”

 

Seungri nodded to him and held out the pack and lighter to him, allowing him to take one. His eyes moved back to his feet, moving them slightly to watch the snow melt more.

 

“Your body temperature runs hotter than humans, it’s one of the ways they can tell. The other is your eyes. They reflect in the dark.” He spoke in a soft tone, taking a drag of the smoke, holding it in and slowly releasing it. Jin’s arm moved around his son and pulled him close, rubbing his hand over the hood, soothing Ri’s hair through it. “You know we love you so much Seungri. We’ve always loved you, from the moment they placed you in my arms. It doesn’t matter that you aren’t our biological son, you’re our son because we raised you.”

 

Seungri sniffled a little as he pressed the cigarette in his mouth and took a drag. “I know, dad. Blood doesn’t always make you family.” He pressed close to the older man, allowing his tears to get the better of him. Tears started to roll down his face as he pressed his face into Jin’s shoulder. “I’m scared though.” His voice cracked and his father tightened his arm around his son’s shoulders.

 

“Shh. I know. Listen to me Seungri.” He shifted and placed his smoke down, reaching to cup his son’s face, making him look at him. “We will not let _anything_ bad happen to you. You’re mother and I protected you this long, we’ll do it again.”

 

Seungri looked over his father’s face and nodded to him. “I need to know everything about them. About what the government does when they find them, how they figure it out, what I have to do to keep myself safe when you and mom aren’t there for me.”

 

Jin nodded a little to him. “I don’t know everything, but I know someone who does, he’ll tell you what you need to know, I promise.” He pulled away from him once again, reaching for the cigarette, putting it back between his lips as Seungri wiped his eyes and sighed a bit, replacing his as well.

 

They sat in silence until both were done with the cigarette and moved back into the house. Seungri followed his father to his study where he was handed a piece of paper with a name on it.

 

_Choi Seunghyun._

 

“He’s a professor at your school, just a few years older than you actually. Very smart, he’ll help you find out what you need to know about this. He’s a beast. Like you. Helps a lot with the adoptions, educating people coming into the peak.”

 

Seungri looked over the paper and nodded to him, folding it up and taking a breath. “Thanks dad. I think I’m going to try and go back to bed, since I have school tomorrow.”

 

“Do you feel any better about it?”

 

He nodded a bit and looked up, smiling at his father before moving and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “Thank you.”

 

The arms wrapped around him tight, holding him there in an embrace for a long moment. “I love you Ri, you’re my everything, I want you to be okay.”

 

Seungri smiled at the words and nuzzled his face against his father’s shoulder. He felt like a small child instead of a young man. But he didn’t care at the moment because he wanted the comfort that he was being given. Slowly he pulled away from him and smiled a bit, wiping his eyes again. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

He pulled away and headed back up the stairs, whistling for the dog to follow him. Both laid on the bed, and Ri wrapped himself around Jung’s fuzzy body, burying his face in the dog’s neck. He felt comforted by the animal’s presence.

 

In just a few moments he was sleeping soundly.

 

Then the alarm started to blare.

 

_When did morning come so fast?!_

 

He reached over and slammed his hand on the clock, both Seungri and Jung jerked at the crack. He opened his eyes and looked at the clock that was now in pieces. “Oops. I’ll have to be more careful…” He mumbled, pressing a hand against is forehead before sliding out of bed.

 

“Seungri! Are you up sweet heart?!”

 

He sighed a little at his mother’s call. “I’m up!” He decided he was going to shower first and then head down for breakfast.

 

He showered quickly and moved back to his room to quickly get dressed. Jeans, t-shirt and a sweater over it. He packed up his books and headed down to eat, stopping to give his mother a kiss on the cheek before sitting down.

 

“You seem to be feeling better Ri, did you sleep okay?”

 

He nodded and smiled, patting Jung’s head and giving him a piece of his toast. “Yeah, Jungie slept with me, I felt better after that. I’m still kinda nervous about school today.”

 

“Sweetheart don’t stress it.” She replied walking over and covering his hand with her’s. “Remember, peak starts at eighteen. You’re twenty now. You’ve been okay for the last two years without even knowing. Don’t let the truth hinder you.”

 

The words comforted him more than he thought they would. He gave his mother a smile before finishing up his food. Seungri headed for the door when his father stopped him.

 

“Remember who you’re supposed to talk to?”

 

“Choi Seunghyun, right?”

 

“Yes, just be honest. Tell him Lee Jin is your father. I knew his parents a long time ago.”

 

Seungri nodded to him and smiled a little as he grabbed his helmet and headed out the door. He climbed on his bike, looking at his watch to see what time it was. He still had more than an hour before class, that was plenty of time.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungri parked his bike at the school. He got off and decided he was going to hunt down this Choi Seunghyun before he went to class, so at least that way he knew where the office was.

 

But he stopped when he heard something, scuffling maybe?

 

Seungri knew he should mind his own business and continue on, but he wasn’t the type to let someone get hurt. So he followed the sounds, dropping the bag at the entrance of the empty corridor. “Hey!”

 

The two men that had been smacking around the younger man, stopped, dropping him hard to the ground. Seungri moved in and shoved one of the boys, sending him flying down the hall, before turning to the other one. “Walk away.” He warned, fists up, ready to hit.

 

The other boy raised his hands defensively and gathered his friend before running off.

 

Seungri let out a sigh and turned, holding his hand out to the boy on the floor. His bright red hair matched the blood that he wiped away from his lip. Seungri was a little thrown when he moved so fast he could hardly see it happen and slammed him so hard into the wall it hurt.

 

“H-Hey! I was just trying to help!”

 

A snarl came from the other boy, his blue eyes reflected the same shade as his hair. And without knowing Seungri’s eyes reflected back a violet color. He was released and hit the ground with a thud.

 

Seungri groaned and gripped his arm, jerking back into the wall when he noticed that the other man was just a little ways from his face.

 

“You’re a beast, too.” He whispered, his silky voice made Seungri tremble a little as he stared at him.

 

“I am, uh, I’m Seungri. Lee Seungri.”

 

“Kwon Jiyong. Though I don’t really care who you are, _don’t_ do that again. Or you’ll get us both in trouble.”

 

“You’re—mad at me because I stopped them from kicking the shit out of you?”

 

“I am. Sometimes you have to take one for the team. They beat me up, I have a reason not to get pulled off by beast patrol. Beasts can defend themselves.” He replied standing up and pressing his hands on his hips.

 

Seungri huffed and stood. “Fine, fine. I’m kinda all… new to this. I just turned twenty and my parents just told me all of this. I’m supposed to go find Choi—“

 

“Seunghyun. Yeah, yeah, look, I don’t need to know your whole life story. I’ll help you find Seunghyun. He’ll be able to tell you more than I can.” Jiyong mumbled to him, before doing something Seungri wasn’t expecting. He pulled back his fist and slammed it into his face, splitting his lip.

 

Seungri let out a cry and stumbled back into the wall, pressing a hand over his bloodied lip. “What the fuck was that for?!”

 

“It’s your excuse if beast patrol comes for you today.” He turned and started to walk off, and all Seungri could do was stand there and stare at him.

 

He was like no one he had ever met before, it made his heart flutter a little.

 

Shaking his head free of the thoughts when the bell rang, Seungri grabbed his bag and went in search of Choi Seunghyun, all the while trying to get Kwon Jiyong out of his head.


	3. Go

**Chapter II | Go**

Seungri didn’t have time to go looking for Seunghyun’s office. It was too close to class time and he couldn’t afford to miss so he ran toward his class, slipping inside. He sighed a little and poked at his fat lip, not even noticing that someone had plopped down next to him, until there was a sharp jab to his side. Seungri pulled his hand away from his lip and pressed it to his side. “What the fuc—you?”

 

Jiyong gave him a small grin, putting a finger to his lip to shush him. “Don’t poke at your lip, it’ll make it worse.”

 

“Are you even in this class?”

 

Jiyong shrugged his shoulders and looked away towards the board. “I am, but you’d never know it’s me. But I said I would help you find Seunghyun, so I’m staying close to you today.”

 

Seungri made a face but nodded. He wanted to know what Jiyong meant when he said that “you’d never know it was me”. Did he have the power to hide somehow? How did he get away with using them in public?

 

The teacher walking in with two officers made him freeze and stare forward.

 

“The beast squad needs to meet with three people. Lee Hana, Woo Jin, and Kwon Dami.”

 

Seungri noticed now Jiyong tense and almost jump out of his seat when the last name was called. Seungri reached out and grabbed his hand, letting him squeeze as he watched the three students go.

 

The girl looked back at Jiyong with a fearful expression. “Who is she?”

 

“My sister…”

 

The younger boy bit his lip as he watched them go and the door close behind them.

 

“I’ll never see her again.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

Jiyong looked over at Seungri, eyes flashing as his long nails dug into Seungri’s palms. “No one ever comes back. No one has _ever_ come back.”

 

“Hey… calm down Jiyong, your eyes… please?”

 

Chewing his lip, Jiyong nodded to him and chewed his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He forced himself to calm down, when his eyes opened they were back to blue they naturally were. “Okay… okay, I’m okay…”

 

Seungri could read every emotion on Jiyong’s face and it said he really wasn’t okay. How could he be? He just watched as his sister was pulled off by the beast patrol. If the rumors were right about it, he really would never see her again.

 

The younger man reached down and took Jiyong’s hand, the moment he touched him he felt a warm buzz slide through his veins and up his arms. It seemed to visibly calm Jiyong, his shoulders loosened and he relaxed into his seat. Seungri did the same.

 

He didn’t know what to tell him. There was nothing to make this better, and it wasn’t okay. So instead he half listened to his professor and half focused on rubbing soothing circles on Jiyong’s skin.

 

Honestly Seungri was more occupied with Jiyong than the lecture.

 

But it ended soon enough. He hadn’t even bothered to take his book or notebook out of his bag, so he was able to stand and throw the bag over his shoulders.

 

“Do you have another class after this?” Jiyong asked in a softer voice than before. He was trying hard no to break down. Seungri could see it behind the stony gaze.

 

“I do, but I can skip, I’d rather talk to Choi Seunghyun than go to a class than I won’t pay attention in anyways.” He replied, keeping the grip on Jiyong’s hand. He gave it a soft squeeze and flashed a smile to him.

 

But it wasn’t returned.

 

Jiyong held his hand and pulled him down and out of the lecture hall towards another office. Seungri was slow, looking around at everything around him until Jiyong yanked him harder, gaining a small pained noise when his shoulder almost moved out of place. “Ow, Jiyong not so hard.” He muttered as he rubbed his shoulder.

 

The red haired man seemed to be losing his composer again, so Ri quickly looked around for Seunghyun’s office and pulled them towards it. He knocked hard on the door and waited until it opened. He looked up at the tall man but couldn’t wait for an invitation as Jiyong started to cry. He pulled him in pass the older man and placed him in a seat.

 

Seunghyun said nothing at first, moving out of the way and closing the door behind them, watching as Jiyong broke. “I’m sorry for being rude… I just didn’t want him to get caught.” He said looking over at the professor and politely bowing. “I’m Lee Seungri, Jin’s son. He told me to come see you about…”

 

“You’re a beast.” His voice was so deep, it made Seungri shudder at the sound of it.

 

“I—erm—yes. I just turned twenty yesterday… they told me everything they could. Dad said for more information I was suppose to see you.”

 

He nodded to him and move over to Jiyong, handing him some Kleenexes. “What happened?”

 

“They took Dami.” He managed to mumble as he took the tissues.

 

“Shit. Jiyong you have to be careful, now. Maybe you should stay home for a few days.”

 

Jiyong made a scoffing noise as he looked away. “Stay home by myself? Yeah, good idea.”

 

“You could stay with me.”

 

Both Jiyong and Seunghyun looked over at Seungri who had piped in at that moment. “I-I mean… if you want to. My family would make sure you’re safe.”

 

Seunghyun nodded. “He’s right; Jin wouldn’t let anything happen to you Jiyong.”

 

Jiyong seemed to think about it for a long moment before nodding to him. “Alright. After this we should go pack some stuff, then go to your place. I would like to make sure that it’s alright before I just invade.” Jiyong ducked his head as Seunghyun placed his hand on his head and ruffled that red hair. Jiyong seemed to pout and Seungri couldn’t help but think how endearing it looked. “It’s settled then. Jiyong will stay with you for a while. I advise both stay home for a few days. It’ll be better that way.” He pressed his hands against his hips, just for a moment before seeming to remember something. He moved away from the two and over to the shelf, pulling off six different books and shoving them at Seungri who almost fell over with the weight. “Whoa-“

 

“Those will have everything you need to know about what you are, history, traits, genealogy. Everything. Don’t let anyone find them, if they do, don’t tell them where you got them, understand?”

 

Seungri nodded to him, placing them down and shoving the books into his bag, making it ten times heavier, but when he lifted it on his shoulder, it felt light as a feather.

 

“Be safe, both of you, call if you need anything.”

 

Seungri nodded again and looked at Jiyong with a small smile. “Are you ready to go? I’ll drive us.”

 

Jiyong looked a little unsure but nodded to him, heading out the door, Seungri following him, watching as Jiyong yanked his hood up over his head. “You’re sure your parents won’t have a problem with this?”

 

“I’m sure Jiyong. It’s kinda their job.” He replied as he unlocked the car, tossing his bag in the back and starting the car. He watched as Jiyong buckle in and waited for the okay to drive.

 

Jiyong cried all the way to his house.

* * *

 

Seungri helped Jiyong into the house, his bag over his shoulder and one of Jiyong’s in his other one. “Mom, dad? I’m home—uh—and I have a guest. This is—“

 

“Kwon Jiyong—“

 

Jin stood and bowed politely as Seungri stared at him, confused by the reaction. He looked to Jiyong and he just shrugged his shoulders. “Please.” He spoke softly and bowed. “Please, they took Dami today and I need a place to stay for a few days.”

 

Seungri’s mother moved over to him and lifted him straight, giving a soft smile as he soothed his hair out of his face. “You’re welcomed here Jiyong. Don’t worry about that, we’re sorry about your sister.”

 

Jiyong smile sadly and nodded. “Thank you.”

 

He looked like he was going to cry again and it tugged at Ri’s heart.

 

They are dinner and then the two boys went upstairs. Jiyong curled himself in Seungri’s bed as the younger man sat at his desk reading over some of his books. He fell asleep there; face resting against his arms as he drooled over his arm.

 

Seungri jerked awake suddenly when a hand wrapped around his mouth. His instinct was to scream or yell out, but then he saw red hair and blue eye.

 

_Jiyong?_

 

“Shh…” He whispered, pressing a finger to his lips as he looked towards the door. “Someone’s in the house… we have to get out of here.” He whispered to him before looking around the room for an escape route, pulling his hand from Seungri’s mouth.

 

Panic was starting to tighten in his chest, sleep brain now alert and on overdrive. He stood up and shoved the books into his bag pointing to the window as he pulled on a sweater. “Out the window, go across the street.  I have to get my parents.” He started to move to the door and a tight grip help his wrist.

 

“Seungri, we don’t have time, we have to get out of here.”

 

“They’re my parents, I can’t just leave them!”

 

A hand covered his mouth and Jiyong’s red eyes flashed. “Shut up.” He growled, shaking Seungri a little. “Shut up or we’re all dead.” He pulled his hand away and Seungri stood there a moment before turning.

 

The door opened and Jin stepped in, closing it behind him, placing a finger to his lips and shushing them. “Both of you out the window now.”

 

Jiyong was already opening it and crawling out on to the roof as Jin pushed his son towards it.

 

“Dad, dad wait, come with us please…” Seungri begged but all his father did was smile.

 

“We’ll be coming, I have to get your mother, but both of you need to go now, okay, go.”

 

“Dad—“

 

“Seungri, listen.” He cupped the boy’s face and smiled. “We love you. No matter what. You have to survive, so please darling boy, just listen to me, go.”

 

The boy’s eyes started to water as his father pushed him out the window. “Dad, I love you…”

 

“I love  you too, now please, go!”

 

Seungri did as he was told and jumped from the roof, landing on his feel like a cat and looking up. He almost let out a yell when Jiyong grabbed him and ran. He followed behind swiftly, safely making it across the street.

 

They pressed against the wall of the alley and watched his parents were marched out of the house as it was set ablaze. There was some yelling from the men in the beast squad, until the sound of guns resonated through the air. First his mother fell, then there was another set.

 

Seungri watched with wide terrified eyes as his father dropped to his knees and then face planted into the dirt.

 

“No--  No, no, no, no! Dad—!” The cry was cut off by Jiyong’s hand wrapping around his mouth to quiet him, his head pressed against the back of Seungri’s neck as he dropped to his knees, watching his home burned and more bullets were shot into his parent’s lifeless bodies. His body was shaking as he cried.

 

“Seungri, I’m sorry… I’m so sorry… we have to go though, we can’t stay here, they’ll find us… Seungri please… please we have to go…”

 

_Please._

_Please_

 

_We have to go._

 


	4. Blank Stare

**Chapter III | Blank Stare**

“Seungri.”

 

Jiyong’s voice was so far away from him, Seungri stared past him even when Jiyong moved to kneel in front of him and cupped his face.

 

“Seungri, please… please we have to go. Come on… we can’t stay please.” He replied as he moved to stand, grabbing Seungri’s arm and pulling him up to his feet. “Come on, Ri. Come on—we have to go-“ He urged as he started to pull the boy the other direction.

 

Seungri was quiet for a while before he finally spoke. “Where are we going?” He whispered, watching Jiyong with tired eyes.

 

“Seunghyun’s…”

 

“He’ll help us?”

 

Jiyong nodded to him as he came up to a car, pulling at the handle and letting out an “ahha!” when it opened for him. There were no keys, but he leaned over and quickly hotwired it with no issues as Seungri stood there, a little dazed still. Jiyong moved his hand and smacked at Seungri’s leg to get him back to the present. “Get in, we have to get out of here before they come looking.”

 

Seungri jerked but nodded, unable to get his voice to work. He moved around the other side of the car and climbed in, placing his bag by his feet, not bothering with the seatbelt since Jiyong didn’t bother either.  He pulled his hood over his head and leaned it against the window as Jiyong put the car in drive and started off on the road.

 

The ride was slow, long, and all too quiet except the small sob that would escape Seungri now and then. The sound tugged at Jiyong’s stony heart. When he pulled up to Seunghyun’s home, Jiyong reached over and pulled the younger boy to his chest. It was all Seungri needed to break.

 

Sobs filled the car. The noise was harsh and choked, like the younger man couldn’t get enough air in his lungs at the moment. Jiyong shushed him softly and lightly rubbed a hand over his back. “Seungri, I’m sorry, I don’t know what to tell you… I just… I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he held onto him close. “We should go in. Think you can keep it together long enough to get inside?”

 

Seungri shook his head no. He was broken and there was no reeling it in now. He didn’t want to move, didn’t want to breath because every time he did, there was an ache that shattered through his body and make his unable to even stand.

 

Jiyong made a face and nodded, soothing his hair. “Stay here then, I’ll get Seunghyun.” He pulled away from Seungri, watching as he slumped into the seat of the car. Jiyong pulled himself out of the car, pulling his hood up and going to the door. He knocked hard and looked around, trying to keep an eye out for anyone else. Jiyong looked back at the door when no one answered and banged on it again. He didn’t want to shout but decided he needed to. “Seunghyun! It’s me! C’mon open up!”

 

Finally the door opened, Seunghyun glared down at him. “What do you want Jiyong? I thought you were gonna stay with Seungri?”

 

“I was. Beast patrol found us. They killed Jin. I didn’t know where else to go. Seungri—he’s—he’s having a breakdown. Kid watched his parents get killed. We’re desperate. Please.”

 

Seunghyun sighed and nodded to him, pulling on a jacket before walking out of the house. “C’mon then, I’ll get him, you go in.” He replied, although Jiyong followed after him, opening the car door to Seungri’s side. The tall man leaned down and scooped the boy up with ease, cradling him in his arms as he walked back up to the house.

 

Jiyong grabbed the bag and headed up to the house with them. “I’ll get rid of the car later hyung.”

 

“Be quick about it Jiyong, we don’t know if they’re watching you or not.” He replied as he walked into the house, going to a spare room and laying Seungri down, covering him with a blanket and soothing his hair from his forehead.

 

Jiyong laid the bag down and rubbed his eyes, a yawn catching him off guard. Seunghyun sighed a little a little and nodded to the bed. “Lay down. I’ll get rid of the car for you. I can do it better.”

 

The younger man crossed his arms before another yawn caught him and he reluctantly agreed. Seunghyun placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him towards the bed. “Rest, you’re safe here.” The younger man looked a little unsure but he was really tired.

 

“Alright, hyung…” He mumbled going over to the bed and crawling into it. It took almost no time before he was sleep close to Seungri.

 

But Ri wasn’t so lucky.

 

When he closed his eyes, he saw his home burning.

 

He saw his father muttering that he was sorry.

 

That he loved him.

 

Then he watched at the gun went off and the bullet lodged into his father’s skull.

 

Seungri had only slept a few hour when he woke up crying out, shattering the silence in the house.

 

Jiyong was up in a second; first making sure that no one was there before exhaling and reaching to grab the younger boy, pulling him into his arms, forcing him to calm down. “Seungri! Seungri, it’s okay! It’s okay! Please—please calm down…” He pressed the boy against him and lightly rubbed a hand over his back.

 

 

“I know, I know it hurts Ri, I’m so sorry this is happening. I’m so sorry.”

 

Jiyong managed to calm the boy down and get him to lay back down. But he didn’t sleep, just stared out past everything. He wasn’t really in there anymore. Not right now at least.

 

The older boy slid his way out of the bed and wandered the house, finally finding Seunghyun in his study. “Hyung.” He whispered, as he lightly knocked at the door.

 

Seunghyun placed down his book and turned to Jiyong with a frown. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine.” He mumbled as he wandered in and sat down on a chair near him, rubbing his eyes. “The kid’s not doing well. “

 

“He just watched his parents get murdered in cold blood. Of course he’s not doing well. If he was I would be more worried.”

 

Jiyong furrowed his brows at him. “I’m serious. This isn’t just grieving, he’s traumatized. I think he’s having a mental break down or something. I know you said we should lie low, but I really think he needs to see a doc—“

 

“No.”

 

“No? Just like that? I’m serious Seunghyun! He is not okay! What if he hurts himself or something?”

 

“Then he obviously wasn’t strong enough to live and should have died with his parents.”

 

Jiyong had never moved so fast in his life. He slapped Seunghyun hard across the face, so hard it knocked him out of the chair. Seunghyun’s eyes blazed silver as he snarled at Jiyong, but Jiyong’s red eyes already looked like the fire coming from his hands, he snarled back at him, seeming to slowly calm down. “We are taking him to a doctor. _Now._ Or so help me god, you will regret it.”

 

The older man glared for a long moment before sighing and slowly pushing himself up from the floor. He reached down and picked up the chair, looking over at Jiyong. “I will take him to the doctor the day after tomorrow. _If_ he hasn’t shown any improvement. Eaten, moved, spoke, slept. I will take him to a beast doctor. But we wait two days to see if he snap out of it.”

 

Jiyong growled and shook his hands, the fire vanishing from his hands. “Two days. But if he’s not better and you don’t take him I will make you regret it.”

 

This time it was Seunghyun’s hand the latched around Jiyong’s throat, the burn on his face healing as he squeezed, snarling at the younger man who grabbed his hand and started scorching the flesh. “Remember who’s home you are in half blood.” He growled, tossing Jiyong to the floor hard. “I’m in charge, challenge me again and you’ll both be on the street.”

 

Jiyong was starting to have second thoughts about being here.  He snarled once more at the older man before going back to the bedroom. Shutting the door, he moved to curl in the bed, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist, nuzzling his hair softly, hoping to soothe him.

 

“I think I made a mistake bringing us here.”


	5. Judas Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: INTENSE TORTURE.

**Chapter IV | Judas Kiss**

 

“He’s not getting better hyung…” Jiyong whispered, keeping his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he watched Seunghyun check of the younger boy. There had been no improvement in his status. After seeing his parents gunned down, the boy had hardly moved in four days.

 

Jiyong was done waiting. He was going to take Seungri himself if Seunghyun didn’t do something and soon. He paced back and forth as the older man pulled back and nodded to him.

 

“We’ll bring him today. He’s obviously in shock or something.”

 

_Finally!_

 

Jiyong was more than a little relieved. “I’ll grab him, you can get the car for us.”

 

Seunghyun nodded to him, heading out of the room without another word. He was a little relieved, knowing that the older man wouldn’t have been as gentle carrying Seungri to the car.

 

After making sure he was all tucked in, Jiyong carefully lifted the boy into his arms, heading towards the door. Seunghyun was waiting for them as he walked outside, slipping into the back to keep the boy to his chest. Jiyong watched out the window as they drove down the road, further out into the middle of nowhere to where this doctor was supposed to be. There was a strange uncomfortable feeling in his stomach though, like his instincts were telling him to run, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not without Seungri.

 

“Jiyong—Jiyong, hello?”

 

The red haired boy snapped out of his daze and looked away from the window, swallowing hard. “Yes, hyung?”

 

“We’re here.” He replied, watching him in the review mirror as they pulled up into a long driveway with large trees on both sides.

 

He felt his body relax a little. No one would be able to find them there.

 

Once the car stopped, Jiyong opened his door and got out, looking and smelling the air before reaching in and pulling out Seungri. At least it didn’t smell like there were any humans around. Jiyong turned and followed Seunghyun into the house.

“Lin? You here?” Seunghyun called as he looked around. The cabin was dark and everything was covered in dust.

 

Suddenly Jiyong’s nerves were screaming at him again. There was no one here. There hadn’t been anyone here in a long time. “What are you playing at, Seunghyun?" Jiyong asked, narrowing his eyes at the other man. "There’s no one here. Look at the dust; no one’s been here in—well a very long time.” Jiyong moved and carefully placed Seungri down on a chair.

 

The boy, who had been mostly comatose the last few days, let out a whine, causing Jiyong to look over at him. Seungri was gripping his sleeve, staring over at Seunghyun, who’s eyes flashed silver in the darkness, his shadow seeming to spread around the room.

 

“I’m sorry, Jiyong. But they promised to give him back if I gave them someone else.” The voice was still the deep bass, but it was doubled toned and seemed to surround them.

 

“What—?”

 

The hand that had been on his sleeve was now in his gripping his hand and pulling him towards the door. “Run--" Seungri begged as he stared at Seunghyun, "We cannot win this, Jiyong. Run.” Seungri spoke urgently as Jiyong turned his blue eyes to Seunghyun as the shadows started to grow, flowing up over the walls, starting to engulf everything. "Jiyong-- please." Seungri’s voice sounded strained and raw from not speaking in days, but as Jiyong stared back at Seunghyun, he knew the boy was right. They couldn’t win this. Not even with two of them, though Seungri probably didn’t even have the energy to fight, he hadn’t ate in days.

 

So they ran.

 

Jiyong laced his fingers with Seungri’s and they ran as fast as their legs could carry them away from the abandoned cabin. Even though the sun had been out, darkness seemed to follow them. “Jiyong-“The older boy turned to see that Seungri was losing his grip. He paused, just long enough to yank the boy into his arms, taking a step to start running again, but something wrapped around his ankle and both boys flew into the ground. Seungri went rolling away as Jiyong face planted into the dirt.

 

The red haired beast snarled, blue eyes turning bright red as his hands started to smoke in the dirt. He moved back and touched the shadow that was wrapped around his ankle with a burning hand, freeing him. Jiyong stood in front of Seungri to protect him the best he could from Seunghyun.

 

But Seunghyun wasn’t the only threat there.

 

More black figures started to emerge from the trees around them.

 

Seungri pushed himself up and looked around at all of them. “Jiyong... what do we do?” The older boy only snarled, keeping his eyes forwards. There was a sudden smack to his back that sent Jiyong flying forward to the ground, a net dropping over him. When he tried to touch it with his hands, and electric shock flew through him, making every muscle spasm and freeze. The shadow had snuck it's way between them and shoved Jiyong to the ground once again.

 

“Jiyong!”

 

His eyes moved to Seungri, who’s purple eyes were now showing as different hieroglyphs were starting to show on his skin, long claws on his hands. Even being as weak as he was he was determined to fight. At least he found a reason to live.

 

Seunghyun looked over at him, furrowing his brows at the boy as he snarled at him. When Seungri lunged, he moved a hand out to swipe at the older man, nicking his cheek with a sharp claw.  At first Seunghyun was emotionless, only taking a step back. But then black started to web across his cheek. “Poison claws? That’s a new one.” He muttered, wiping the blood away from his cheek. With a swipe of his hand the webs were gone.

 

Seungri growled and tried to lunge again, only to be grabbed by the throat and lifted into the air. He kicked his feet as they left the ground, desperately clawing at it, trying as hard as he could to get free with no prevail.

 

All Jiyong could do was watch, horrified with Seunghyun’s strength. He was sure for a moment that the older man was going to snap Seungri’s neck like a twig. But Seunghyun just pressed his fingers to the pressure point in Seungri’s neck and waited until he went limp, tossing him to the beast patrol who wrapped a net around him, starting to pull him away.

 

Jiyong started to wiggle in his net, despite the shocking, finally the butt of a rifle came down and slammed down into his head.

 

Everything went black.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungri woke up first, blinded by a bright light. He was strapped to a chair, electrodes being pressed to his head. His hair had been shaved on the sides and back of his head. His forehead was burning as well. They did something to him. He couch feel his skin itching from what he could only assume was a tattoo, maybe a marking number.

 

Violet eyes looked around the room, trying to figure out where he was. The bright light above him made him squint as he looked around the room. Finally he spotted Jiyong chained to a wall in a cell. It seemed like a little bit of overkill, but then again Jiyong was a hell of a lot stronger than he looked.

 

Seungri swallowed hard and attempted to move his hand towards Jiyong, only to figure out that it was attached to the table with an iron cuff. He started to wriggle a little when suddenly the table he was on lifted into a slight incline.

 

_“Subject 49204, male, twenty years, violet eyes, white hair, poison claws, fast reflexes, young but dangerous. Approach with caution.”_

 

Seungri furrowed his brows as he looked over off the chart with his description. “What? Where am I? What’s going on?” Seungri struggled against the restraints, getting more frantic by the moment as he wriggled on the table.

 

_“We’re going to start with two hundred volts.”_

 

There was a hum of a machine that was close to him, Seungri could feel the charge in the air around him. “W-Wait a second! What’re you doing?! You can’t—“

 

_“Test one, subject 49204.”_

 

A button clicked and a sharp jolt of electricity went through Seungri’s body, making him scream and arch against the table.

 

Jiyong woke to the noise. The smell of sizzling flesh burning his noise. Red eyes pushed themselves open. He groaned at the ache in his head, ready to snap at whoever was screaming, but then he saw Seungri on the table. His eyes went wide, and as much as he wanted to pull his eyes away from the sight he couldn’t. Jiyong lifted himself from the ground and tugged at the cuffs. “Seungri!! You bastards! He’s just a child!” Jiyong screamed at them, trying as hard as he could to pull his hand out of the cuffs. His wrists were bleeding already.

 

The electroshock machine turned off and Ri’s body hit the table with a thud. His eyes fluttered as he fought to stay conscious.

 

_“Two hundred volts was ineffective. Subject showed no response. Though subject 50162 is now conscious yelling at us from it’s cell.”_

 

The doctor looked back at Jiyong for a moment before turning back to Seungri who was starting to squirm on the table, attempting in vain to reach for Jiyong.

 

_“They are either siblings or mates. I’m assuming mates by the way they are acting. Subject 49204 is attempting in vain to reach for subject 50162. We’re going to try four hundred volts. If it is ineffective like two hundred, my suggestion is to amp it up to twelve hundred; that is where most tests have been successful. If you please?”_

 

There was the humming again.

 

Seungri looked over at Jiyong and whimpered little.

 

_“Test two, subject 49204. Proceed.”_

 

The jolt made Seungri scream, Jiyong screamed at the same time. He managed to rip on chain from the wall. His eyes were bright red as he reached a clawed hand out for Seungri. “Stop it! Please!

Please stop!”

 

_“That’s enough.”_

 

The doctor called looking over at Jiyong.

 

_“Subject 50162 managed to pull one chain from the wall trying to get to his mate. They seem to be extremely protective.”_

 

“Fuck you! We’re people too!” Jiyong snarled at him.

 

“People? You aren’t a person, not even close. Shut up and sit down. We’re moving on!” The doctor stopped recording long enough to speak to Jiyong before nodding to his aid.

 

_“Test two was ineffective. We’re moving up to fifteen hundred.”_

 

“Sir! Fifteen hundred?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

The technician reluctantly turned up the dial, waiting for the word to hit the button, trying to keep her eyes away from Seungri who was staring blankly up at the ceiling. “Please—“ He hoarsed out. “No more, please—“

 

_“Final tests on subject 49204, fifteen hundred volts, proceed.”_

 

The technician swallowed hard and locked eyes with Seungri, who let out a pathetic noise. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered before looking away and hitting the button. Seungri couldn’t even make a noise, his body arched off the table, spasming harshly as the electricity rolled through his veins. The electrodes on his head were burning his pale skin.

 

Jiyong fell to his knees and covered his eyes. He couldn’t stand to watch this. He lost it. Jiyong let out a sorrowful roar and his body set itself ablaze. The cuff on his arm melted off and he was freed. But he couldn’t get himself to stand, watching in awe at what happened next to Seungri.

 

Black and purple bolts of electricity started to fly from Seungri as he let out a feral roar, canines getting sharp, nails getting long. It was like nothing Jiyong had ever seen.

 

The blond yanked his arm upwards from the table, breaking it with ease. He snarled and swiped at the doctor who took a step away from him.

 

“Wow! Look at him! He’s got to be the most terrifying one yet!”

 

The boy snarled again, black lines starting to appear on his face as he took another swipe at the doctor.

 

“Turn it off!” He yelled to the woman, when she hit the button and ended the current Seungri’s body went limp and flopped over, smoking from the electricity.

 

_“Test three was an utter success for both subjects. 49204 is amazing. We will be using him again once recovered.”_

 

The doctor turned off the recorder and moved close, touching his pulse to make sure he was still alive. “It’s strong, throw it in the cell with the other one.” He instructed the guards who unhooked everything from Seungri’s smoking and limp body.

 

They moved to the cell and pointed a gun at Jiyong who was sitting there on his knees. “Don’t move.” The man threated, but Jiyong had no intention of doing so.

 

The door opened and Seungri’s body was tossed in carelessly before the door slammed. Jiyong carefully moved over to him, cradling him to his chest, looking over the burns on his temples.

 

The room grew quiet and dark.

 

The sound of something scraping on the stone floor made Jiyong lift his head and hold Seungri tighter to his chest, blue eyes glowing red in the darkness.

 

The woman who had been in charge of the electroshock machine stared back at him, pushing a bowl of water and cloth closer to him.

 

“To clean up the wounds. I’m sorry this happened to him.”

 

Jiyong said nothing, only stared daggers for a long moment. “Why are you helping us?”

 

She bit her lip softly and shook her head. “Don’t let them get infected.” And with that she stood and left.

 

Jiyong looked at the water and then Seungri, soothing his white hair back before leaning over for the water. He gently dabbed the clothe against the wounds.

 

Silent in the darkness.


	6. Miles of Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 12/8/ 15 ; I edited a bit after I re-read it.

**Chapter V | Miles of Hell**

_Another tally mark in the wall._

 

That made three hundred and seven days they had been locked up in their tiny cage.

 

Jiyong made a face as he slid his fingers over the newest mark, looking over all the other’s before turned back over to Seungri who was sleeping soundly; exhausted from being subjected to horrid experiments all day. The older man pulled Seungri close to his chest, pressing his nose to the back of his neck just inhaling his sweet scent that never seemed to change.

 

They had gotten close over the past months.

 

After the first experiment on Seungri, Jiyong had been fiercely protective of the boy. He had burned some guards who tried to take him right after it happened. They wanted to do blood tests on him, x-rays; god only knew what else though. After watching Seungri be electrocuted within an inch of his life, there was no way he was going to let them take him without a fight.

 

Jiyong killed one of the men who tried and so they let the two of them be for a few days. Quite literally, they just stopped coming all together. The two went without food and water for almost a week.  But the tactic worked. They just waited until Jiyong was too weak to fight them off; that was when they came back.

 

The doctors took Seungri first and then grabbed Jiyong, yanking him to another room where they could do different tests on him. The doctors took blood, x-rays, they even did the same test with the electroshock that they had done on Seungri a few days earlier.

 

Jiyong’s screams echoed through the compound as the electricity pulsed through his body.

 

His temperature was growing higher and higher, his pale skin was almost smoldering. When the machine hit the fifteen hundred volts; just like Seungri; Jiyong lost control and all hell broke loose.

 

Screams reverberated off the walls as his whole body was set ablaze. The fire around him was so hot that everything within a few feet from him melted. The doctors and technicians had scrambled to get away as he pulled himself from the table.

 

Jiyong was a living ball of hell fire.

 

He was fast, so fast that the doctors couldn’t stop him as he grabbed one woman by the throat and lifted her into the air, searing her throat to the bone.

 

She couldn’t even scream.

 

That look in her eyes would haunt him at night when he slept.

 

The fear, the pain, the looked so bright with the sheen of tears over them, until all of sudden that light faded and they looked dull.

 

_Dead._

 

The look matched her limp body.

 

It seemed to snap him out of his rage. The fire that had engulfed Jiyong faded until there was nothing but smoke coming from him. He tossed the body away and looked over at the doctors who seemed horrified at what he had done. Jiyong was horrified at himself. He walked away from them, going back to the cage where Seungri was waiting. Jiyong dropped onto his friend as the door locked behind him.  The lights were turned off and the people filed out.

 

The only noise left was the harsh sounds of Jiyong’s sobs.

 

They never tried to test him like that again.

 

Seungri held him all night though, just sat there with him in the cold and the dark, stroking his hair and trying to calm him. His soft voice would sooth him, tell him it was okay, sing softly to him until he would finally relax and slip off into his own darkness.

 

Those doctors never took Jiyong for those tests again, but Seungri wasn’t as lucky. They were always trying new things on him. Cutting him open, exposing him to gases and other things to see what he could recover from and what he couldn’t. There were several time when they threw Seungri back into the cell that Jiyong thought he was dead.

 

Once he didn’t wake up for four days.

 

Jiyong was ready to kill.

 

_Ready to beg._

 

His emotions were scattered all over. He would do anything for someone just to help him.

 

During the night, the same woman who had given him water to clean Seungri’s burns, returned. She said her name was Hanna. She was a doctor, but she didn’t do more than assist because she hated what these people were doing to the beasts.

 

Hanna would prove to be a wonderful ally for them. She would get them food when the doctors refused to feed them. She helped with bandages and sicknesses. She made Jiyong realize that not all humans were inherently evil.

 

Not that he didn’t know that before; but it was nice to have proof.

 

He had learned quickly that not all beasts could be trusted.

 

In the time he had that they had been in here, he had very few interactions with other beasts, but there was one he met, his name was Daesung and  he always was going on and on about someone.

 

A tall, dark and handsome someone that was doing all he could to get him out of there.

 

Jiyong thought he was delusional, but at the same time it was sweet. It was sweet for him to think that someone was going to riding in on a white horse to save him. Much to his surprise though, the day did come.

 

Seunghyun had come for him.

 

Daesung was the person he was talking about when he told Jiyong; _“I’m sorry, Jiyong. But they promised to give him back if I gave them someone else.”_

 

He watched as Seunghyun threw another beast at the doctor’s feet. “His name is Youngbae. Very strong. That’s four I’ve given you, give him back to me.” The doctor waved a hand and the cell opened. The two were exchanged, Youngbae was thrown inside and Daesung was released, walking out to Seunghyun.

 

Jiyong could see on his face that he was conflicted. Daesung didn’t know what to think now that he knew what lengths Seunghyun was going to, to get him out of here.

 

The taller man wrapped his arm around Daesung’s waist and started to pull him along, trying to get out before the scientists changed their minds and kept both of them. Daesung looked over at Jiyong and Seungri, before dropping his head. There was nothing he could do for them. Seunghyun had probably burnt every bridge he had to get Daesung out.

 

_I’m sorry._

 

That was all Daesung mouthed to him. Seunghyun didn’t even look in their direction. Jiyong narrowed his eyes as he watched them leave. He paced back and forth like a caged animal ready to pounce. He was ready to burn through those bars and jump right on him.

 

He was until Seungri grabbed his hand. It was like an instant feeling of calm that slid through his body. The fire inside him cooled and he backed away from the bars to sit on the dirty mattress with Seungri, wrapping around him as if he could keep him safe just by holding him. “You shouldn’t forgive him Ri.”

 

“I don’t.” He whispered to him, leaning close. “He knows what he did was wrong, Daesung knows. It’ll eat at him until he does something to make up for it. But trying something now will just get us all killed and—“ The younger man paused, looking at his hands, wringing then together before turning to look back up at Jiyong. “I don’t want you to die.”

 

Jiyong felt the air catch in his lungs for a moment, he just stared at Seungri. The older man moved his hand and soothed it over the scars on his temples that were slowly fading away, letting his fingers memorize them. Seungri leaned into his hand and sighed contently. Jiyong liked that noise and gently slid his hand through the pale locks of hair. “I don’t want you to die either. Seungri-“

 

Jiyong took his face in his delicate hands and soothed his thumbs over his cheeks. “I’ll get us out of here. I promise. I won’t let us die in here.”

 

Seungri’s eyes moved up to Jiyong’s and leaned a little closer, pressing a soft kiss against his lip. “I trust you.”

 

Jiyong almost felt like telling him that that was a bad idea. That the last thing Seungri should do was trust him. When people depended on him, he let them down; he didn’t want to let him down.

 

If he let Ri down it might kill him.

 

Jiyong shook his head, giving the smallest smile. “Good, I’m going to protect you, no matter what.”

 

The two curled into each other and watched as the lights turned off. The darkness covered them with a comfort that for a while they were safe.

 

Even if it was just until morning.

 

Jiyong was almost asleep when Seungri finally broke the silence with a soft whisper. "Jiyongie Hyung." It was almost like he didn’t want to wake him, if he really was sleeping. But the soft noise roused the older man and his blue eyes opened, sitting up just a bit to look at Seungri.

 

"Yah? What's up? Are you okay?"

 

Seungri nodded to him, a small smile sliding across his fair features. It had been the first smile Jiyong had seen from him in eight months. It was nice, even if it was hidden a little from the blackness of the room. Jiyong could see it. He could feel it as he slipped soft hand over Seungri’s cheek. "I'm fine,” Seungri reassured before he continued. “I just realized something... that—erm, earlier. That was my first kiss."

 

He sounded shy.

 

It was sweet.

 

It made Jiyong smile and lean closer to him, forehead pressing against the younger boy’s. “Was it? That wasn’t much more than a peck, really.”

 

Seungri laughed. That noise was like music to his ears. The way it rang off the stone and metal bars. Jiyong loved that noise. He wanted to hear it all the time.

 

“I suppose it was.” Seungri replied to him as he pressed little closer to him. “Do you think—we could try again?”

 

“Are you sure you want that from me Seungri?” Jiyong asked in a voice that was barely above a whisper, he wasn’t sure if Seungri just wanted him because they were stuck in this place together. Both of them were getting desperate for affection.

 

But, Seungri answered his question by scooting a little closer to him. A warm hand touched his cheek and a sigh escaped from him.

 

Oh the little things Seungri did to him that could make him feel like he was somewhere else.

 

_A touch; a word._

 

One small gesture that could make the world seem better than it actually was.

 

“Seungri—“

 

Jiyong mumbled his name but he didn’t get to finish his thought because those soft virgin lips pressed against his and stole the breath from his lungs.

 

Seungri pressed closer to him, those lips moving against Jiyong’s. He didn’t want it to end, but they had to breathe. Air was needed. His lungs burned for air, so they pulled back.

 

“God. I thought you said you were new at this…”

 

Seungri laughed a little again.

 

“I am. But—erm… I don’t know, it’s just natural. Well, it seems natural with you.” Seungri mumbled as he pressed his forehead against Jiyong’s. “I like it. Kissing you, I mean.”

 

“I like it, too.” Jiyong smiled a little and pulled him closer, pressing his lips against his once again, enjoying the feeling of having some sort of affection from someone. He couldn’t remember the last time he had had someone make him feel this way. Make him feel comforted.

 

_Safe._

 

Jiyong liked that Seungri made him feel safe. Made him feel like they weren’t here, locked in a little dark cell. That they weren’t in a place where people experimented on them to see what made them tick.

 

No, Seungri made him feel like he was safe.

 

Jiyong made Seungri feel safe.

 

From that night on, things started to go farther than just kissing.

 

It started slow enough with clothes being pulled away.

 

Jiyong’s shirt; then Seungri’s.

 

Then the touching. Warm hands against warmer skin. Tongues and teeth. Kissing and biting, marking.  It was almost too much for both of them.

 

The noises Seungri made were music, little moans, cries.

 

All the noises that came along with pleasure.

 

Finally the night came they pushed for more.

 

It started with just kissing, lots of hot kissing before they moved on to pull their clothes away. “Turn over.” Jiyong whispered, pulling away as he watched Seungri quickly do as he was told, rolling onto his stomach, ass in the air just waiting for Jiyong.

 

God he was a sight. So beautiful.

 

Jiyong wasted no time, leaning over and pressing his tongue to Seungri’s pink hole. The younger boy moaned into his dirty pillow and wiggled his hips. That’s how Jiyong always knew that Ri liked what he was doing. It made a small smile twitch at his lips, but he forced himself to stay focused on preparing him.

 

He worked his tongue in for a while before pressing a finger against the tight circle before slowly pushing it inside. Seungri let out a gorgeous noise and Jiyong allowed him just a moment before pushing it in farther. He was impatient.

 

_Needy._

 

God he was so needy. They both were.

 

Jiyong was already rutting against Seungri’s thigh as he fucked him with his finger. He had no patients, and Ri really didn’t seem to mind, so Jiyong moved on.

 

He slipped another finger into him and watched him as he arched. It made his cock throb and hurt. He only worked them in a little longer, stretching him open. He decided to add one more, eyes fluttering shut at the grunt Ri made. A little more work before he pulled them out.

 

No more, he couldn’t wait anymore.

 

“Turn back over, baby.”

 

Seungri did a he was told and flopped back on his back, starting up at Jiyong. His pale hair was already sticking to his face. Jiyong didn’t want to look away but he pulled his eyes to his hand as he spit on it, using it to cover his member before lining himself up and finally, _finally,_ pressing inside of his lover.

 

Seungri let out a little cry from the feeling of the intrusion, stretching him like nothing had before, but he didn’t tell Jiyong to stop, so after a short pause, Jiyong pressed on. He pushed himself all the way inside with a grunt.

 

He had him pinned to the mattress, watching him. Watching the face Seungri made as he rolled his hips into his, groaning with effort as he started to move. Slow at first before steadily getting quicker.

 

His hands gripped Ri’s thighs and pushed his legs up towards his chest so he could slide in deeper and find the spot he was looking for.

 

Seungri almost screamed when it was hit. His body arched and he pulled at the blanket, babbling out Jiyong’s name and telling him how good it felt.

 

Jiyong couldn’t get enough of him. The look of ecstasy all over his face, it was probably the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

Until he saw him come.

 

All those pent up emotions, all over his face. Everything from fear to admiration.

 

Maybe even love.

 

Seungri was in love with him.

 

Maybe not all the way just yet, but Jiyong could see it.

 

See it in his eyes as they stared at one another as they finished together. It left them gasping for air and sweating even in this freezing room.

 

Watching Seungri’s face as he came was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

 

A delicate hand slid over Seungri’s sweaty white hair that was clinging to his face. “You are so much more beautiful than you know, kid.” Jiyong whispered in an affectionate tone. It made Seungri shy, he ducked his head and let out a breathy laugh before he leaned up and pressed his lips against his.

 

Jiyong was in love with him too.

 

They’d gone from strangers to everything to each other in a matter of days. Seungri took Jiyong in when he needed a safe place to go. He held him escape when his home was raided, held him as he watched his parents gunned down on the yard. Helped when cope with it afterwards. Seungri told him to run when Seunghyun betrayed them, tried to protect him as they captured them both. Jiyong watched him be tortured, held him afterwards, and Seungri did the same to him. Held him after he lost control and killed someone who didn’t deserve it.

 

They were friends, family, protectors and now partners.

 

Lovers.

 

Funny how that happens.

 

But the bliss did not last.

 

_Another tally mark in the wall._

 

Three hundred and seven days of hell.

 

Just as Jiyong was going to lay down and get comfortable the lights turned on, blinding both him and Ri. The cell door opened and men came inside. Jiyong barred his fangs and snarled over at them, trying to keep Ri safely in his arms.

 

_“Grab both of them, faster we get this done, the better.”_

 

Seungri moved to swipe at one of the guards as he got too close to him, but that black glove grabbed a handful of white hair and yanked him from the mattress. Seungri screamed and Jiyong went to lunge at the guard.

 

The butt of a rifle came down on his head and he hit the floor, blurry eyes watching as Seungri was dragged away by his hair, kicking and screaming for Jiyong.

 

_“Taeyang! Hurry up.”_

 

The guard who had hit him with the rifle looked down at him for a moment longer before grabbing his wrist and pulling him up. “Don’t burn me.” He whispered. Jiyong furrowed his brows trying to understand. “I’m on your side. Help is coming. Just play along.”

 

He tilted his head at the man. Could he really trust him?

 

Well… What did he have to lose?

 

Then it hit him, this guard. He looked familiar. He had seen him someone around here, but right now his head was too fuzzy to recognize where.

 

Taeyang shoved him to the ground, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him along, but Jiyong did as he was told.

 

_Play along._

 

He kicked and fought, screamed all the way to the gas chamber before he was shoved inside with Seungri and the door was slammed on them. The other boy was panicked, babbling incoherent words, tears staining his face as he grabbed for Jiyong when he got close, taking his face in his hands.

 

“Seungri—do you trust me?”

 

At first Seungri just whimpered, too panicked to really know if he could handle what Jiyong was about to tell him. But he did trust him, so he shook his head yes, hands gripping at his shoulders tightly. “Y-Yes…”

 

Jiyong smiled at him and soothed his hair. “Take a deep breath and hold on to me.”

 

Seungri did as he was told, taking one breath to calm down, before inhaling deeply and pressing himself against his chest. Jiyong wrapped his arms around him tightly, holding his head against his chest. “I’m not going to let us die here.” He promised.

 

There was a hiss.

 

The gas had been turned on and was slowly starting to fill the chamber.

 

But then the earth under them shook.

 

There was a deafening sound of something blowing up, rubble hit them, knocking both to the floor.

 

Jiyong kept one arm wrapped around Seungri as he sat up a little, trying to see through the cloud of dust as people ran in. Someone walked towards them. Then out of the dust he could see a face, and a hand extended to him.

 

“Get up. We don’t have much time.”


	7. Demise of Judas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/ Happy Holidays! Hope you all have a good one! Enjoy!

**Chapter VI | Demise of Judas**

 

“Seunghyun?”

 

Seungri’s voice was small and shaken, violet eyes somewhat hazy from the daze he was in. Whether that was caused from the gas, holding his breath or the explosion, Jiyong wasn’t really sure. His brain wasn’t even coherent enough to realize they were being talked to, let alone who they were talking to.

 

“I don’t have time to explain, we have to go.”

 

A hand reached down to pull Seungri to his feet, away from Jiyong who growled and looked as though he would have pounced Seunghyun if he could see where he was looking. He didn’t trust him, he couldn’t. Not after everything Jiyong and Seungri had been through, all the torture because Seunghyun betrayed them. He was the reason they were traumatized. The reason Seungri had been tortured within an inch of his life. Helping them get out of here now was not going to get him off Jiyong’s shit list.  

 

Seunghyun stared at Jiyong for a long moment while keeping an arm securely wrapped around Seungri’s waist before turning away to help him to the vehicle.

 

Someone else helped Jiyong up from the rubble, though he almost shoved them away as he was picked up from the ground.  

 

“It’s gonna be okay, Jiyong hyung. I’m sorry it took so long to get here, it took longer than we thought to it was going to.”

 

It was Daesung talking to him. Telling him it was all going to be okay as they walked through the rubble towards the Humvee that they had somehow gotten. Jiyong couldn’t think right now. His emotions were mixed together with wanting to rip Seunghyun a new asshole for what he did to them, and wanting to just be with Ri, hold him tightly and whisper reassuring words as they escaped from hell.

 

Seunghyun moved over to the Humvee, using his shadows to protect the few people around them as other’s fought them further in. The silver eyed beast pulled his coat off and wrapped it around Seungri’s naked body before helping him inside. The younger man moved off to the side, trying to make sure that there was room for everyone to get inside with him. There were more coming, he saw them. The guard who had taken him and Jiyong to the gas chamber was on their side, helping them.  He was glad. Seungri just noticed that he was the same beast that Seunghyun had given up for Daesung, but maybe now it had been all a big trick.

 

He had planted a Trojan horse, and it was now saving them.

 

When Seunghyun reached out for Jiyong to help him into the car, but the red haired man yanked his hand away and snarled at him. The older man huffed at him, though he didn’t really seem surprised by it. What was the point of fighting it? Jiyong had every reason to be angry with him. He had every reason not to trust him. You can’t push that.

 

Seunghyun took his hand away, waiting for Jiyong to get inside before shoving a blanket at him to cover himself before moving away so others could get inside.

 

Some of the guards were moving in now, so Seunghyun moved and allowed the other’s to load people in. “You take care of them, I’ll take care of these ones.”

 

Daesung turned to talk to him. “Seunghyun! Hang on! You said we needed to stick together! Hyung! Oh—shit.” Daesung grumbled to himself as he watched Seunghyun already heading off in the direction of the enemy. He couldn’t go after him. Daesung had to work to get the rest of the people into the other vehicle. Seunghyun would just have to be careful and watch himself.

 

Since he insisted on breaking his own rules.

 

Seungri watched Seunghyun in awe as he unleashed hell on the guards and scientists.  He was something to behold, good at hand to hand combat, but also his shadows, the way the extended across space in front of them. It didn’t bother him to see them fall, those people who had tortured Jiyong and himself. Killed his parents in front of him. He had no pity for them. They were all evil.

 

But Seungri’s violet eyes caught something no one else’s did.

 

A subtle movement from Seunghyun.

 

A flinch.

 

“We’re ready! Seunghyun! Come on!” The last person piled into the car, Daesung in the driver’s seat as Youngbae clambered into the other, already speeding away from the compound. Daesung started his vehicle and backed up to where Seunghyun was, plowing over a couple men in the process, but it made it easy for him to drop the shadow shield and jump inside.

 

“Go, go now! Everyone, hold on.” Seunghyun hit the dash and Daesung hit the gas. The vehicle went flying out of the rubble and back onto the dirt road. Some of the people in the back screamed. Jiyong just wrapped his arms around Seungri to keep him as steady as he could, but Seungri’s violet eyes didn’t move away from Seunghyun’s hand, that was now covering a growing dark spot on his shirt.  Seungri’s eyes caught Seunghyun’s in the mirror before looking over at Jiyong.

 

He could smell the blood too.

 

Reluctantly, Jiyong allowed Seungri away from the safety of his side and move over to Seunghyun. “Let me see, hyung.” He whispered, carefully moving his hand away from the crimson stain on his white shirt. “I’m fine Seungri, go sit back down. If we hit the brakes too hard you could get really hurt.” His voice was steady and his eyes seemed un-panicked, but Seungri could feel the anxiety rolling off him in wave.

 

“Hyung, please, let me see it.” The older man made a face at him but finally did as he was told and moved his hand away from his side. Blood spewed from the wound, and all Seungri could do to stop it was quickly cover it with his hand.

 

Seunghyun closed his eyes and gasped softly as he did, wriggling a little in his seat.

 

“Sorry… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” Seungri whispered to him, watching his face as it relaxed. His eyes opened and moved to Seungri.

 

“Shh. Wait until we’re back. Shouldn’t be long.”

 

Seungri did as he was told and stayed where he was as Daesung drove back quickly to their camp. It was nestled right near the wall. Just beyond all of that rock and metal was the void. That vast nothingness that no one was supposed to return from. But Seungri couldn’t help but be amazed and terrified at the same time of it. He never in his young life thought he would be this close to the void.

 

Maybe the rumors about it weren’t true, just like the ones he had heard about the beasts.

 

His mind was brought back and the vehicle set in park, jerking him forward a little. Seunghyun let out a groan of pain and more blood flowed from under his hand. Seungri looked up at Seunghyun, who seemed to be getting paler and paler.

 

“Seunghyun… I-I’m gonna go get a doctor, you’re gonna be okay…” Daesung mumbled, leaning over to gently kiss him before hopping out of the car with the rest of the people, leaving just the three off them.

 

Jiyong, who had been sitting quietly and listening to the other two men speak quietly. Seungri who was keeping pressure on the gushing wound, and Seunghyun who was slowly dying of said wound.

 

“I’m sorry, Seungri.” He whispered in a soft tone, almost like he was afraid to disturb the silence of the vehicle. He looked over and gently lifted bloodied fingers to lightly brush over the scars on Seungri’s temple, staining his white hair with red from his fingers. “I’m sorry for what I did to you.”

 

Jiyong moved over to them, placing his hands on Seungri’s shoulders to steady him. Seunghyun turned his head to look at him as well, giving a weary smile. “I’m sorry to you as well. That I betrayed you. I just… I didn’t want to be without Daesung. He’s my everything and now—heh. Now I’m going to lose him.”

 

“Hyung, don’t say that, you’re going to be fine.” Seungri countered, trying to deny the situation.

 

Jiyong stayed silent.

 

“You don’t have to forgive me. Neither of you do. I just—I want you to know that I regretted it right away and that I’m genuinely sorry for betraying you.”

 

Jiyong swallowed hard, finally reaching out his clawed hand to Seunghyun, holding it gently as if he might break if he squeezed too tightly. His red eyes looked at the silver ones.

 

_He’s fading fast. Tell him now or don’t tell him at all._

 

“I forgive you, Seunghyun. I would have done the same for Seungri.”

 

A small smile came to Seunghyun’s lips and he nodded lightly.

 

Seungri spoke up as well.

 

“I forgive you as well.”

 

The older man hummed tiredly. “Take care of my Daesungie.”

 

Jiyong nodded yes to him.

 

“I’m so tired.”

 

Seungri felt the air in his lungs lock as he heard the words. “Hyung—hold on a bit longer, they’re coming now to help you.”

 

There was a tired smile, and once last exhale before his eyes went blank, staring ahead at nothingness.

 

Seungri’s hands fell away from the wound and Jiyong gently placed Seunghyun’s hand in his lap as his door opened. He pulled Seungri to his chest as he watched Daesung cling to Seunghyun, shaking him, yelling at him to wake up before finally breaking down and just sobbing.

 

Silently the two slipped from the vehicle, leaving Daesung to mourn for his loss. Youngbae found them soon after and led them to another room. Seungri was glad to see it had a sink and was clothes to clean the blood from him.

 

“I’m going to get you two some clothes, I’ll be back.” He whispered, Jiyong merely nodded and sat Seungri on the bed. Once Youngbae left, he wet a white clothe with warm water and moved to kneel in front of Seungri, wiping the blood away from his hands.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

“He died for us, Jiyong.”

 

Jiyong nodded. At first Seungri sounded numb, but his shoulders started to shake and when he looked up, there were tears staining his dirty face. “I don’t want anyone else to die for us Jiyong. I don’t—“

 

“Shhh, baby I know…” Jiyong moved and wrapped his hand around the back of Seungri’s head, nuzzling his forehead against his dirty pale hair. “We’re safe for now, okay? Don’t worry.”

 

Seungri swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak when the door opened again. Youngbae walked in and placed clothes on the bed for them. “When you’re all washed up, the council wants to speak with you two. They have some information you need to hear.”

 

Jiyong nodded and went back to cleaning Seungri’s hands.

 

“Youngbae—is—is Seunghyun—is he—?”

 

Youngbae nodded to him, eye on the ground. “He’s dead. But we’ll honor him later. Let me know when you’re ready, I’ll take you to the council.”

 

“What do they want to tell us about?” Jiyong asked, feeling on edge now from the word.

 

“They want to tell you about the Void. Well… show you I guess. You’ll see when you get there.” Youngbae left the room and the two were left in an awkward silence for a long moment before Seungri spoke to Jiyong.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

“That’s okay. We’re safe here.”

 

“But what if we aren’t?”

 

Jiyong swallowed and stood, walking back to the sink to rinse the rag. His eyes watched the water turn pink and then clear. Seungri had a point.

 

_What if they really weren’t any safer here than they were at the other compound?_

 

_How did he know they could really trust there?_

 

Jiyong turned off the water and moved back to Seungri, wiping his face clean of the dirt.

 

“Baby, look at me.” He whispered to him. Seungri did as he was told without hesitation.

 

“It’s just a chance we’ll have to take. For Seunghyun.”

 

Seungri nodded a bit to him, and even managed a tiny smile.


	8. Another Brick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Update!!

**Chapter VII | Another Brick**

Seungri was shaking still, Jiyong had tried to convince him to stay in the room and rest, but he was stubborn. He’d gotten more stubborn the longer they were together.

 

_What a surprise._

 

It was almost endearing. The way he would puff out his chest and his cheeks to try and seem bigger so Jiyong would take him seriously. The image in his head alone almost made him laugh, but he caught himself and cut it off. Seungri would have thought he lost it completely if he just suddenly busted out laughing at nothing. Jiyong was some strange mix of genius and mad, after all there was a fine line between the two he didn’t want to cross if he could avoid it. “Jiyong? Are you okay?”

 

The other man paused and looked over at Seungri’s violet eyes that were staring at him affectionately, trying to figure out where he had gone for that long moment.

 

“What were you thinking about?”

 

He shook his head and moved a hand to soothe it through Seungri’s dirty pale hair. “Nothing, just thinking, I’m sorry.” His hands moved from his hair to his face, cupping his pale cheeks. “Are you sure you don’t want to stay in the room and rest for a while? I can talk to this council on my own.”

 

Seungri shook his head. “I don’t want to be away from you. Just in case we can’t trust them, getting separated would be really bad.”

 

He had a good point, it was better to stay together than split up if they get caught in a tight situation. Jiyong nodded to him. “You’re right. After we talk though, we’ll get something to eat, and then you need to rest.”

 

“I’m fin-“

 

“No, Ri, you aren’t. I can feel you shaking, you aren’t fine, you haven’t been fine in a long time, so don’t even try that on me.”

 

Seungri’s head fell and he stared at his feet. He didn’t fight because Jiyong was right. It had almost been a year since his parents were killed and ever since that night, that moment, he had never really been okay again. There were small moments that he felt like he was okay, when they made love, afterwards when he would curl into Jiyong’s arms and listen to his heart beat in his chest, feel the warmth coming from him. That was when Ri felt okay.

 

Only then.

 

“Okay.” He mumbled as he looked up at him. “I’ll rest after we eat.” It was better to do as he asked. Seungri was too tired to fight with Jiyong, he was right.

 

“Jiyong! Seungri! Over here!”

 

The pair turned to see Youngbae by an elevator that was connected to the wall. Both walked over but stopped to look up, marveling at how high it was.

 

“That’s a long ways up…” Jiyong mumbled, turning his eyes as Seungri started tugging him into the elevator.

 

“The view at the top is worth it.” Youngbae reassured as he closed the gate and hit the lever. They started moving upwards and Jiyong gripped Seungri’s hand like his life depended on it. It made Ri smile, just a little. He leaned again Jiyong and watched as they went up. It was quiet, Jiyong had closed his eyes, trying not to think about the fact that they were up as high as they were. Seungri didn’t mind it, and Youngbae stayed silent until they reached the top. The elevator stopped and opened up on the other side where Jiyong had been leaning. Both men turned, gasping in awe at what they saw.

 

_The void._

 

The place they had always known to be cold, dark, dead, was teaming with life. There were flowers of every color covering the ground, real green grass and trees.

 

Seungri moved out of the elevator and moved over to the edge of the wall, looking over it, trying to take in everything. Jiyong moved behind him and slid a hand over his back.

 

“I understand why no one comes back now… who would want to leave that…”

 

“It’s beautiful huh?”

 

The boys turned to see and older looking man who smiled over at them. He walked closer and Jiyong pulled Seungri a little closer to his chest to make sure he was safe.

 

“All those things we were ever told about the void. It was all lies.  It would be such a better place than where we are now.”

 

“How did you find out that it wasn’t what it seemed?” Seungri asked, curious as always.

 

The man smiled over at him, “We climbed the wall.” He simply explained before extending a hand to them, Ri took it first but Jiyong just stared at him. “I understand you’re nervous, Mr. Kwon, that’s alright, but I am on your side. My name is Kim Jiho. I’m glad you two made it out of the camp alive, even though from what I heard we lost one of our own.”

 

Seungri’s eyes dropped back to the land beyond the wall. He felt guilt for Seunghyun dying. Even if it wasn’t their fault. Seunghyun was the one who went out without back up. He broke his own rule and he paid the ultimate price. Jiyong understood that. He wished he could make Seungri understand.

 

“Don’t worry boys, no one blames you, come, I would like to talk to you about what we have going on.”

 

Slowly Jiyong let go of Seungri and they moved to follow after Jiho, listening as he spoke.

 

“We’re planning a full on revolution. We have many people recruited for this, but I heard how powerful you two were. Hanna, the doctor who helped you she told us what happened. Seungri,”

 

Violet eyes moved to Jiho when he was addressed. That way he knew he was listening, not matter how tired he was.

 

“You’re lightning is something we’ve never heard of. It’s amazing. And Jiyong. “Living hell fire” that’s what the scientists called you. I know you aren’t proud of what you did Jiyong, but just think of what  you could do for us, how you would help us win this wa—“

 

“Wait—War? I don’t want to be used as a weapon. I don’t want Ri to be used as a weapon, I won’t let him. He’s too young—he doesn’t know how to control his powers.”

 

“Jiyong, Jiyong, calm down. We aren’t planning to do this for a few weeks. You both would get to rest and gather your strength back before we start training. We of course would no send any of our fellow beasts into battle without proper training. You aren’t weapons, you’re family.”

 

Jiyong swallowed hard and opened his mouth to speak again, but Seungri wobbled and practically fell into his chest. “Whoa—Seungri? Are you alright? I told you, you should have stayed and rest.”

 

Ri gave him a small smile at him and shrugged. “Mr. Kim, would you mind if we thought about it for a little while? Maybe after we get some food, a shower and a nap?”

 

The older man waved at them, “Not at all, let me know what you decide, you have time. Youngbae will take you to the mess hall, and then you can rest. I didn’t realize you were so worn down, I would have waited to speak with you.” He held out his hand to Seungri who took it and nodded to him, then nudged Jiyong towards the elevator.

 

“We’ll get back to you, sir, thank you for showing us.” The pale haired boy too Jiyong’s hair and started to pull him back to the elevator.

 

“A rouse?”

 

Ri nodded to him. “Yes, I didn’t want a fight to break out, and you were just itching to fight.”

 

Jiyong stopped and laughed a little at him, “You clever thing. You still need to eat and sleep. And shower.”

 

“You need a shower, you stink.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Well you do.”

 

The older boy rolled his eyes fondly at Seungri as he followed him into the elevator.

 

* * *

 

 

Jiyong finally got Ri into bed. The boy was practically falling asleep in his food, so he figured a shower could wait until he was strong enough to stand. He did run a warm, damp cloth over his face, hands and hair again, getting another layer of grime off his skin. He would need a shower to get completely clean.

 

Jiyong washed himself off a little too, his own skin a shade lighter, and his hair fluffy and clean. He just washed it in the sink, good enough for him, it was clean. He looked over at Seungri who was snoring softly now. It made him smile. He was sleeping so soundly here, really sleeping for the first time in almost a year. Jiyong moved over to the bed and soothed his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. “Rest well kid, I’ll be back later.”

 

Jiyong pulled away from the sleeping figure and slipped out the door. He wanted to see who all was here, what all was here.

 

He ended up back at the wall, staring up at it, thinking about life on the other side, how simple it must be. Worry free—

 

“Jiyong?”

 

“Huh?” Pulled from his daze, Jiyong turned and looked around to see who had said his name. Then his eyes landed on her.

 

“Jiyong!”

 

Jiyong was all but stunned to see Dami, there was no way she was real. When the patrols took people, you never saw them again. But when Dami plowed into him and knocked him off his feet, he had to rethink it. “Dami—Dami how are you—?”

 

“Alive? How are you alive?! Are you okay? Oh god, Jiyong, I thought I would never see you again.” She coo’ed, wrapping her arms around him again with a sigh. “I’m so glad you’re here. Well—for the most part I am—have they told you their plan yet?”

 

“The revolution?”

 

Dami shook her head. “Jiyong, don’t agree, it’s going to be a blood bath.”

 

The younger man made a face. “How do you know—“

 

“Come with me.” Dami stood, holding out a hand to help Jiyong up from the ground before pulling him away to her room. Dami shoved him inside and shut the door. “Sit, I have to show you this.”

 

Chewing his lip, Jiyong did as he was told, going to sit on the bed and wait for her. She finally joined him and lifted her hands, gently brushing over the scars on his temples. The look of pain was easy to read.

 

“I’m okay… show me already, I don’t want Ri to wake up without me.”

 

“Ri?”

 

“Dami, I’ll explain later, please.”

 

“Right, right.” Her hands laid flat on the side of his head, both sighed and their eyes closed. Images stared to flash.

 

* * *

 

 

_There was the sound of guns going off all around him. People running, screaming, falling, dying. Red eyes scanned the battle ground. It wasn’t just human’s dying but beasts as well. Everyone was dying._

 

_He watched as Daesung and Youngbae charged in. They were both amazing to watch, taking out one or two people before a bullet ripped through them and they crumbled to the ground._

 

_Next was Seungri. The way he walked through the hoard of bodies was unnerving. The black and purple lightning crackling from his fingers as he moved, black veins creeping across from his face from the power surging through him. Even his eyes seemed to crackle with electricity.  One touch to anyone that got too close, human or beast, they went flying from the shock._

 

_This wasn’t Ri anymore._

 

_It wasn’t his sweet little maknae. This was something deadly, with no way to discern who was enemy and who was friend. He was a weapon. The one thing Jiyong never wanted him to be._

 

_He called out to him, but there was no reaction until he ran over and reached out for him. The shock went through his body and he tumbled to the ground, blinking hard up at Ri as he looked over him._

 

_The look changed though suddenly. Seungri’s body jerked and the electricity stared to fade, his eyes went back to normal, red covering his shirt before he too tumbled to the ground._

 

_Dami was right._

 

_This wasn’t a revolution, it was a blood bath._

 

* * *

 

Jiyong gasped and pulled away from Dami’s hands. “Fuck—“ He stared at Dami for a long moment before shaking his head.

 

“Jiyong…”

 

Blue eyes lifted as his name was spoke. There was a silence for a long moment before Dami spoke again.

 

“You have to run. You have to run, or you both are going to die.”


	9. Ultimatum

**Chapter VIII | Ultimatum**

Jiyong went back to Ri after sitting silently with Dami before he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted to be with Ri, to make sure he was safe and that no one was going to touch him or force him to do something while he wasn’t there.

 

The younger man was still sleeping when Jiyong opened the creaky door, bed dipping under his weight as he moved to lay down next to Seungri. As soon as he was settled Seungri stirred, rolling over and letting a lanky arm drape over Jiyong’s stomach as he fit himself into his side. Just like a little puzzle piece. Like he was made to be right there.

 

Jiyong liked that.

 

“You were gone a while-“

 

Jiyong’s blue eyes shifted down, he could make out Seungri’s face. Relaxed and calm, eyes closed like at any moment he was going to slip back off to sleep without finishing the conversation he had just started.

 

“Sorry, I found Dami. She’s still alive.”

 

“You’re sister?”

 

The bed shifted and Seungri lifted his head to look at Jiyong in the darkness. Those purple eyes reflected a funny color, but he still smiled at him. He knew he could see it.

 

“Yes, we got talking and I kinda lost track of time.”

 

Ri shook his head and smiled over at him. “No, I’m glad you found her Jiyong, That’s really great.” He got quiet, pursing his lips like he wanted to say something, but instead he just laid his head down on Jiyong’s chest. An arm wrapped around him and Seungri sighed as Jiyong’s hand started to rub soothing circles over the knots.

 

“What were you going to say?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Yah, tell me, it’s okay.”

 

Silence filled the room for a moment before Ri whispered his answer.

 

“I’m jealous. I wish my parents were here. I miss them.”

 

Jiyong’s arm tightened around him. “I wish they were too. They didn’t deserve what happened to them. I’m sorry Ri.”

 

He just shook his head, a yawn catching him off guard. Seungri brought a hand up and rubbed it over his eyes and through his hair.

 

“Go back to sleep baby. You need it.”

 

_I’ll tell him in the morning._

 

Jiyong stared at the ceiling, his fingers still rubbing circles on Seungri’s back as his breathing slowed and evened. Off to sleep he slipped again.

 

Jiyong closed his eyes, but he didn’t sleep. He kept seeing what Dami showed him. He couldn’t shake it. Or her words.

 

_“You have to run. You have to run, or you both are going to die.”_

 

Jiyong was quiet for days, going through his options over and over in his head. How were they ever going to get out of this place and over the wall? He didn’t know how many times he paced back and forth in front of it, trying to find any way through.

 

So far there was nothing.

 

“Tch.” Jiyong turned away from the wall, running straight into Jiho with a grunt, the older man felt like he was made of stone. “Oh—erm, sorry sir.”

 

“It’s alright, Jiyong. You’ve been out here the last few days, are you looking for something?”

 

Jiyong swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to seem nonchalant. “No, just curious.”

 

“Well, curiosity was the demise of quite a few cats, best be careful.”

 

It sounded like a threat, but Jiyong said nothing. He bowed politely to the older man. “Yes, sir— I’ll be going now.” He said, moving to walk past him.

 

Jiho nodded and watched but called out before he got too far off. “Jiyong, have you thought about what I asked you?”

 

He stopped, just barely looking over his shoulder at Jiho. “We’re still thinking. You’ll have you’re answer soon.”

 

“Time is of the essence dear boy. Please hurry.”

 

Jiyong nodded, hurrying off quickly to find Seungri. He had to tell him what Dami had showed him, and he had to tell him now.

 

He found him rather quickly, working with Daesung to try and control his own powers. Daesung was a good teacher, patient.

 

“Seungri-“ Jiyong called, breaking both their concentration. “I need to talk to you.”

 

Ri’s violet eyes seemed confused like he didn’t quite understand what he meant. “Can’t it wait? I’m in the middle of a lesson.”

 

"No," Jiyong reached out and grabbed Seungri's wrist, a little tighter than he meant to. But this was important, his mind was racing over Dami’s words, trying desperately to try and figure out how he was going to tell Ri without scaring him to death.

 

“Jiyong, hey, wait a second, why can’t you just tell him here?” Daesung reached out and grabbed his shoulder to pull him to a stop. Jiyong shook off the hand and turned his eyes to stare at him. He felt a mix of guilt and rage whenever he looked at him.

 

Rage because Seunghyun betrayed him for this man. Let Ri and him be tortured and almost killed to save him.

 

Guilt because Seunghyun got himself killed for them. He wanted Daesung to blame him. To give him a reason to hate him. But Daesung was kind. Kind and forgiving. And Jiyong didn’t know how to deal with someone like that.

 

“It’s not your business. I’ll let him come back when we’re done talking.” He retorted, pulling Ri away again.

 

Daesung was staring at Ri as he was yanked out of the room, trying to apologize without words before he was out of sight. "Jiyong? Yah, hang on!"

 

Jiyong pulled Seungri to a small abandoned hall where listening ears couldn’t follow them. "Jiho told me we have to make up our minds about joining the fight."

 

"So?” Seungri quirked a brow at the older boy, like he couldn’t understand why it was such a big deal to Jiyong. “Why not fight?"

 

"Because—“ Jiyong sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache starting to form from the situation.

 

“Because why? Jiyong,” Seungri moved and took his hand, giving him a worried look. “Talk to me.”

 

The older boy was quiet a long moment before telling him. “Because Dami showed me what’s going to happen if we fight-"

 

Seungri got quiet and stared. "What do you mean? What happens?" He knew. Part of him knew the answer without Jiyong telling him what he saw. He just knew.

 

He knew the answer.

 

Jiyong swallowed hard, staring down at his feet and chewing at his lip. He felt anxious. He’d been avoiding this talk for the last few days and finally it had to come out.  "Let’s go to the room... I'll tell you there."

 

Seungri allowed Jiyong to pull him to their bedroom. He walked inside and sat on the bed as the older man proceeded to close the door and lock it behind him. He was nervous. It was always easy to tell when Jiyong was nervous. He paced, wrung his hands, chewed his lip. He turned on the water so it would drown out the sound of their talk.

 

“Jiyong… please sit down and talk to me.”

 

He finally did as Seungri asked him to, coming over to the bed and taking his hands. The older boy exhaled, closing his eyes and bowing his head like he needed a moment to think of how he was going to tell Ri what he had seen. Seungri watched him, purple eyes flickering over that red hair before he leaned over and pressed a kiss to the soft strains. “Yah.” He whispered, moving one hand to lift his chin.

 

Blue eyes met his violet ones. They looked soft. Scared even.

 

Seungri gently soothed his finger over Jiyong’s cheek. “Talk to me baby.”

 

Jiyong nodded, nuzzling against his hand. “Dami’s power is foresight. She saw—what was going to happen in the battle. It turns out to be a blood bath. The humans all die, the beasts all die. No one wins. You and I both—Seungri, we’ll both die if we don’t run.”

 

Seungri looked frightened.

 

Jiyong hated that look. He hated it so much he wanted to push Ri down and fuck it right off his face.

 

But now was no the moment for that.

 

“Where are we going to go? There’s nowhere safe.”

 

Jiyong gripped Seungri’s hands and scooted closer to him. “Over the wall. Out into the void.”

 

“The void?” The younger boy squawked out. Jiyong had to resist the urge to cover his mouth.

 

“Shh!”

 

“Sorry—“ Seungri apologized quickly before continuing. “We know _nothing_ about the void Jiyong. It could be worse than in here—it could—“

 

“Seungri—“ Hands came up to cup the boy’s face, soothing his thumbs over his cheeks. “We have to try. Something, anything, has got to be better than going out there and having to kill and die for a stupid reason. I know you don’t want to do something like that. You are not a killer Ri. And—“ He paused again, closing his eyes. “Dying for Seunghyun won’t make up for what happened. The best way to honor him is to keep going. Make a better life. We have to try, Ri-ya.”

 

Jiyong had a point. He was right. Dying wouldn’t make up for Seunghyun’s sacrifice. If anything it would taint it.

 

Seungri didn’t want to die.

 

But they had no idea what was in the void.

 

_Maybe it’s worth the chance…_

 

“Okay… okay Ji. How do you plan to get over it though, is there a door?”

 

Jiyong shook his head no. “I’ve been looking all week, and I haven’t found anything as of yet.”

 

Seungri sighed a bit, nuzzling into those hands that were still holding his face. He like the comfort from them. “Maybe we should go out in a few nights and try to find it again huh? That way I can help you, not as many people will be around? Kinda throw them off that we’re up to something. Does it sound like a good idea to you?”

 

Jiyong exhaled a breathe he didn’t know he was holding in and nodded. “That sounds like a good idea.” He rolled his shoulders and neck, trying to get his tense body to calm a bit.

 

Of course, the younger boy noticed. His hands moved to slide over Jiyong’s back, frowning at the tight muscles. “Jiyongie, why don’t I rub your back for you, come on, turn around.”

 

He was tense, nervous, needy, antsy. All of those things in one. He didn’t know what he was going to do for three days when they would go back and start looking again.  Jiyong did as he was told, turning away from Ri, pulling his shirt away.

 

Seungri leaned over and pressed his lips to Jiyong’s back, letting a small current run through his lips and into those tight muscles. It would help them relax a little.

 

And I would feel good.

 

Seungri assumed it did because of the soft moan that Jiyong made, leaning his head back, blue eyes fluttering shut. The younger man grinned slightly and pressed his lips against the skin again, closing his own eyes and letting the soothing current run through Jiyong’s back.

 

It was good practice to control this too. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to feel good. His hands moved and slid around Jiyong’s waist, pulling him back into his chest. Lips moved from his shoulder blades to the junction of his neck, then to the soft skin under his jaw.

 

Jiyong let out another please noise. It made Ri pull him a little tighter to his chest.

 

“Let me take care of you Jiyongie~”

 

His voice was deeper. Filled with a sort of dominance that Jiyong had never heard Ri use before. He liked it.

 

It made him shudder as he nodded. “Yes please.”

 

Seungri’s hand came up and turned Jiyong’s face to his. Their lips connected and sparked. Pure energy flowed through both of them, unimaginable power. It was something that the world had never seen and was literally a force to be reckoned with.

 

Now that they were someone seemingly safer, well fed and rested, they were at their full strength; they could completely give in and shake the world with their love making.

 

Jiyong could feel the current running through his lips, down into his shoulders and chest. It made his heart flutter and a moan escape from his lips. He turned around the rest of the way and pressed himself into Seungri’s chest, loving the way his hands found his hips and held them there, so tight he hoped there were finger shaped marks later.

 

He wanted as many marks as he could get from him.

 

Seungri moved first, taking the lead this time. He pushed Jiyong down into the bed, hovering over him just for a moment before their lips slammed together once again. It made both of them tingle.

 

Jiyong’s whole body arched upwards into Seungri’s, long fingers going to find that white hair and slide into it, giving it a yank back. The younger boy gasped, neck exposed, ripe for the taking. Jiyong moved up and latched himself to that pale skin, sucking and kissing at it, wanting to hear Seungri’s rough moans.

 

It worked perfectly.

 

Seungri let out the most beautiful noises that made Jiyong want to push him down and fuck into him, good and slow until he was screaming for more. But it wasn’t his turn.

 

Seungri’s hands came up and grabbed both of his, pinning them to the bed with a snarl.

 

Jiyong instinctively let out a small submissive noise.

 

“I like that noise Jiyongie~” Seungri whispered as he moved himself to start marking Jiyong’s skin. Going from his throat, down over his shoulders and down his chest until those sinful lips wrapped around his nipple, making it hard as soon as the warm air of Ri’s mouth touched it.

 

Jiyong arched up into that hot mouth, trying to get his hands free from Ri’s vice like grip. It was unexpected but very much welcomed.

 

He let out all sorts of lewd little noises as the lips flipped from one pert nipple to the other.

 

Seungri decided to let one wrist go in favor for rubbing Jiyong threw his jeans.

 

The older man moaned, letting his head rolled back into the pillow as hip hips rolled against Seungri’s hand, trying to get the friction he needed.  His hand went back to that pale hair and pulled it again, making Seungri let out that growl once again.

 

Jiyong loved that noise. It send quivers all the way through him.

 

Once Jiyong was rock hard and aching in his pants, Seungri bit down on his nipple. Jiyong’s whole body lurched upwards and he pulled Ri’s hair again. The younger man hissed at the feeling, lifting himself to look at Jiyong. “Strip baby, then on your stomach.

 

Well he didn’t have to be told twice.

 

When Seungri released his wrist, Jiyong was up, wiggling out of his jeans and boxers, though his red eyes were locked on Seungri as his clothes came off as well. Jiyong placed himself on his stomach and looked back when he heard the drawer open. Seungri pulled out a small bottle of lube and flashed a smile at Jiyong.

 

“Where’d you get that?”

 

“Youngbae.” Seungri answered with a hum, opening the cap and squirting some on his fingers. Jiyong noticed for the first time, Ri was shaking. Either excited or nervous. Maybe both.

 

Probably both.

 

Along with a little bit of fear that lingered.

 

“Yah, Seungri-ya~”

 

Violet eyes lifted at the affection name, giving him a small smile. “Yes?”

 

“…I love you.”

 

Seungri felt his heart swell at the words. Neither had said it to the other just yet. But hearing it when he wasn’t expecting it—It made Seungri happier than he thought it ever would. He scooted a little closer, rubbing his slick fingers against him, watching as Jiyong wriggled under him. “Say it again?”

 

Jiyong laughed a little. “I love you, Seungri-ya.”

 

His words were almost cut off when those finger started to softly rub against his hole, and one finger slipped inside.

 

“I love you too, Jiyongie.” He whispered, leaning over his back laying kisses against the heated skin as his finger worked into him. Seungri was still shaking a little. Just a little.

 

His finger was rather clumsy, missing his sweet spot every time it got close, so Jiyong rolled his hips down just right and—

 

“Oh fuck~” He groaned, arching on the bed. “Right there baby, press there.”

 

Seungri did as he was told, pressing his finger against the spot and watched in wonder as Jiyong writhed under him. He worked that finger a bit longer before sliding another one inside.

 

_Mmmn, the noises this boy makes._

 

They always went straight to his cock, and by the time they were ready, Jiyong was wriggling and begging to be fucked.

 

Seungri was happy to oblige.

 

He made sure that he covered his member in lube once again, his hands shaking as he did. Tossing the bottle to the side, Ri shifted up to Jiyong, pressing himself against his hole. He had to tease a little, rub himself against Jiyong. Let his mind catch up to his heart that this was really happening and he was so head over heels in love with the firey man.

 

“Seungri—“

 

Jiyong’s voice brought him back, looking down at him.

 

“Put it in before I turn around and fuck you instead.”

 

Ri only smiled at him and did as he was told, carefully pushing into Jiyong with a grunt. He’s never felt anything like this. Jiyong was beyond tight, hot as the sun. He felt like he was going to burn alive as he pressed further in, until he was settled to the hilt.

 

Jiyong was making wonderful noises. Little mewls and gasps. Seungri leaned over his back, pressing kisses where his lip could fine skin, giving his lover time to adjust to him.

 

“C-Can I move Jiyongie—?”

 

“I-Impatient thing, aren’t you…?”

 

“Very. You feel like you’re going to burn me up, you’re so hot.”

 

Jiyong laughed and Seungri groaned a little, hip rolling forward just enough to make Jiyong gasps. The younger man couldn’t help the sly grin that slipped across his face. “Sure you don’t want me to move yet?”

 

The older boy huffed back at him, turning his head a bit to look at Ri. Honestly he had never looked as beautiful as he did at this moment. Pressed deep into him, sweaty and needy. The way the fading light of the sun hit his skin and those violet eyes. He looked like a fucking god.

 

Right now, he was sure Ri felt like one too.

 

“Yes, fuck yes, move.”

 

That was all he needed to hear. The permission, and now his hip rolled forward with a groan. Jiyong couldn’t help his gasps.

 

The rhythm started slow, gently, careful not to hurt him but when Jiyong started rolling his hips back into Seungri’s, the younger man decided to quicken the pace. He leaned over Jiyong’s back and started to thrust hard enough that he slid forward on the bed.

 

There was no hiding his moans.

 

Even muffled by the blanket, he was sure that the whole camp knew what they were doing.

 

Seungri was occupying himself with Jiyong’s hot skin. Kissing and biting, marking where ever he could reach.

 

_Mine, mine, mine, mine!_

 

Not that Jiyong cared. He liked belonging to someone he knew really loved him. They belonged to one another, took care of each other, protected each other.

 

“Jiyongie—I’m close—“

 

Jiyong’s thought were interrupted. “That’s okay baby. Give it to me.” He replied, turning his head enough to slam their lips together once again. Jiyong’s hand slid down between them and started to stroke himself off as Seungri’s hips started to drill into him. Once he found Jiyong’s sweet spot, he aimed for it over and over until Jiyong was screaming and his skin smoking.

 

When Seungri gave one last hard thrust into it and filled it hole with his seed, Jiyong couldn’t help but follow with a loud moan.

 

Both collapsed into the bed, breathing hard as they came down from the blissful high. Seungri moved out of Jiyong carefully and flopped to bed, letting Jiyong roll over before he curled up on his chest, a content sigh leaving him as Jiyong’s arms wrapped around him. He slid his fingers through his hair and over his back gently.

 

Any worry he had was completely forgotten as the sun set and they curled up together. Jiyong loved the color of the sunset mixing with the color of Ri’s hair and skin.

 

“You’re so beautiful.”

 

Jiyong smirked a little when Seungri’s cheeks grew pinker and he ducked his head.

 

“So are you… will you say it again… the other thing I mean.”

 

Jiyong smiled and pressed kisses all over that adorable face. “I love you, I love you, I love you, Seungri.”

 

The younger boy hummed, tightening his grip on Jiyong. “I love you too.”

 

It was so peaceful.

 

* * *

 

 

But in a time of war, peace never really lasts. Not for long anyways.

 

The few days that they were going to wait before searching for the door came and went all too quickly.

 

They waited until it completely dark and all but a few people were still awake before the slipped from their room and out to the wall. Jiyong took Seungri’s shoulder and pointed to the left. “Go that way as far as you can, I’ll go right and we’ll meet back at the room before the sun comes up, okay?”

 

Seungri nodded to him, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. “Yah… be careful.” Ri’s voice was very soft, violet eyes reflecting in the moon light.

 

He was scared.

 

Jiyong could read it on him. He pulled the younger man to him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Holding him close for a long moment, before he gently pulled away, cupping Seungri’s smooth face. “You be careful too. I love you okay?”

 

The smile on Seungri’s face was something he would never get sick of seeing.

 

Gorgeous.

 

“I love you too.” Ri mumbled, pulling his hands away from Jiyong and heading off to the left with his flashlight. Jiyong watched to make sure he was okay before turning to the right and turning on his flashlight.

 

They stayed close to the wall so the few people who were awake couldn’t see the light. Most were on top of the wall, watching no only the road leading into their camp, but out into the void.

 

No one knew anything about it, and anyone who had gone out there never came back. The only way to know what was really out there—to know if it was safe or not, was to watch and record anything they saw.

 

Anything out there had to be better than behind the wall. Jiyong would take on any manner of predator in exchange for getting away from all the killing.

 

All the fighting.

 

The torture.

 

Watching people he cared about die.

 

Like hell he was going to sit back and watch Seungri be used as a weapon only to die in a pointless battle. He wasn’t going to let it happen.

 

Jiyong moved his hand over the wall, knocking on places that felt hallow until finally he found a large door. He had almost fallen into it. When he went to knock there was an empty space. His hands came up to stop him from falling on his face. It was definitely wood.

 

Taking a step back, he lifted his flashlight, fingers moving over the large lock on the door. Jiyong moved forward and touched it. That would be easy to melt. They would just have to pack a bag and out they could go.

 

The sound of footfalls distracted him. It must have been Ri.

 

“Seungri—I found the door.”

 

But it wasn’t Ri.

 

A large man stepped out. Jiyong took a step back away from him.

 

His skin and eyes were the same color, and odd sort of gray that seemed to shine in the light of the moon.

 

“Jiyong, Jiyong, tsk tsk young man.” Jiho stepped out from behind the living statue of a man. “You just couldn’t leave well enough alone could you? Now we have to use force to get what we want.” He folded his arms over his chest. “Are you afraid Jiyong? Is that why you tried to run?”

 

“I’m not scared.”

 

_Liar. You’re terrified._

 

_Shut up, he doesn’t need to know._

 

“Your ‘revolution’ is going to be a blood bath.”

 

Jiho’s face made a face at him. “How do you know that?”

 

“A friend of mine showed me. _Everyone_ is going to die if you do this. _Everyone._ ” He snarled over at Jiho.

 

The older and scoffed and looked away. “You’re full of it. You’re just a coward. Ian,” He asked looking up at the statue man, who finally turned his head when he was addressed. “Grab Mr. Kwon for me and bring him upstairs.”

 

Jiyong shoved himself against the door, his skin started to glow until flamed sparked and his skin was on fire. But Ian’s skin was literally like stone. He wrapped his arms around Jiyong tightly, lifting him from the ground. Jiyong winced and squirmed, flame growing brighter as he tried in vain to burn him, but it didn’t work and Ian squeeze and squeezed until Jiyong couldn’t breathe. His fire extinguished and his body went limp. 

 

Darkness closed in on him.

 

* * *

 

 

Seungri was still looking around the wall when Youngbae called to him.

 

“Seungri! Seungri!” He called jogging up to him, breathing hard.

 

“Youngbae? What’s wrong?”

 

The other man took long enough to get his breathe before pointing upwards. “They took Jiyong. They want you to come up and talk.”

 

Seungri’s eyes went wide and moved over to him, gripping his wrist. “Who took him? Is he okay?”

 

“Jiho. Jiyong found the door and Jiho found him. C’mon, please, you have to go.”

 

Seungri didn’t even think twice before he nodded and followed after Youngbae to the elevator. It was the longest ride he had ever taken, and when they finally hit the top, both men ran for the council room, bursting inside.

 

Seungri’s eyes almost immediately found Jiyong by his red hair. He was awake again, hands on fire as he struggled against a man who well—he looked like he was made of stone.

 

“Jiyong! Let him go Jiho!”

 

Seungri’s fingers started to crackle as he balled them into a fist. Youngbae was behind him, ready to fight with him if he needed held.

 

“Now, now, Seunghyun.”

 

Seungri froze as his real name was used, and Jiho smiled a horrid smug smile.

 

“Yes, I know you’re real name. I knew your parents Seunghyun. There’s a reason I want you to fight for us. I know what you’re capable of, and we need you. With you we can beat all of them.”

 

Seungri growled an shook his head. “Stop calling me that. I will _never_ let you use me as a weapon. I refuse to kill people, it’s not who I am.”

 

Jiho’s face well and he scoffed. “Little shit.” He snapped. “Fine! If you won’t agree the easy way, we’ll do it the hard way.” The older man folded his arms over his chest. “I’m going to give you an ultimatum Lee Seunghyun. Either you agree to fight for us, or you watch as Ian kills Mr. Kwon here.” Jiho gestured to Ian who tightened his arm Jiyong’s neck making him squirm and wiggle.

 

“Ri! Don’t you do it! Don’t—please I’m not worth it!”

 

But Seungri’s face fell. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t watch as another person he loved was killed in front of him.  Violet eyes locked with Jiyong’s blue one. “I’m sorry… I can’t let you die…” He whispered to him, before his gaze moved.

 

“Ri—Seungri, don’t! Don’t do it!”

 

Seungri ignored him as he stared at Jiho. “I’ll do it. I’ll fight for you. Now let him go.”

 

Jiyong was dropped hard to the floor. Seungri moved, kneeling down and touching his throat and checking him over. Youngbae moved over with them, guarding the two in case Jiho pulled anything funny.

 

But both Ian and him moved away.

 

“You’ll all fight. And you’ll all die if you have to, because winning this war, is more important than any of your petty lives.” Jiho growled at them. “Report for training in the morning.”

 

Youngbae watched as he turned on his heal and headed out of the room, leaving them all alone.

 

“Ri—“ Jiyong choked out breaking the silence.

 

Seungri lifted his eyes as his name was spoke. “Yes?”

 

“Why did you do that?” He was almost angry with him, but when he saw the pained look in his eyes, it faded a bit.

 

“I watched my mom and dad die. Then Seunghyun. You—Jiyong you mean too much to me. I couldn’t watch them kill you, I would—I’d die without you… I love you so much.”

 

Jiyong understood, but he still didn’t want Seungri to be forced to fight and kill.

 

Die.

 

“It was a stupid thing to do, but I love you too.”

 

_You have to run or you’ll both die._

 

Now they really were dead.

 


	10. This Ain't the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooooooo holy holy hell, life grabbed me and wouldn't stop fucking up, so I'm so so so sorry this took soooo long to update. I always feel like my endings are rushed, but hopefully it was okay. Okay, I'm done talking, enjoy!

**Chapter X | This Ain’t The End**

If you’ve never heard the sound of a thousand men marching at you, there is no way to really describe how it sounds. Something close to a freight train, but not quite. It thunders across the land, makes the ground shake under your feet.

 

And if you aren’t afraid, there’s something wrong with you.

 

But every set of eyes that Seungri could see from his position on the front line, glittered with fear.

 

Even Jiyong, who was rarely afraid of anything—or rather, if he was afraid, he was good at hiding it from him. But it was all over his face now as he watched the men walk towards him. Men with guns, jeeps, and tanks. They were outnumbered, but guns weren’t going to stop all of them.

 

They were all powerful, with their own set of powers. Some had speed, others controlled time, some had healing powers, elements, anything you could think of. But Jiyong and Seungri knew that wouldn’t matter, they would all die. It would be a huge loss of life and neither group of beings would get any further than this stale mate they were at now.

 

“Seungri-“

 

Violet eyes turned when Jiyong spoke to him, a warm hand sliding into his own and squeezing. “Stay close.” He warned, blue eyes turning to Seungri.

 

_Seungri, who loved him and was so precious to him._

 

_Seungri, who made him feel something new and terrifying._

 

_Seungri, who he was willing to die for._

 

The younger man nodded back to him, gripping his hand and exhaling. His whole body shook as he did. Jiyong tugged his hand a little and flashed him a small smile. “Don’t worry babe. Just stay close to me. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

 

A small smile flashed over the blond boy’s face before nodding. “I trust you.”

 

The rolling thunder from the other army came to a startling halt all at once. A man stood up from his spot behind a mounted gun on a jeep to speak.

 

“Beasts! It doesn’t have to be like this. If you all back down and come to the camps with us, no one will have to die.”

 

Seungri could feel Jiyong bristle at the words. When Jiho said nothing, Seungri stepped forward to speak, still gripping at Jiyong’s hand as he did.

 

“You’re lying. Many of us are escaped from your camps. You’re torturing us! Dissecting us to see how we tick, well no more! You can stand down and let us live, or you can stay and fight. And die, because you will all die if you don’t go.”

 

Voices seemed to bustle back and forth between all the people there.

 

“Quiet.” The man at the gun ordered. “We can’t just let you go, you’re too dangerous.”

 

“This is your last chance to go, please don’t make us kill you.” Seungri offered, allowing his hand to fall from Jiyong’s, black lightening starting to spark from his fingers.

 

Some of the humans backed up at the sight.

 

“Hold your ground, you cowards! You won’t kill us! We’ll take all you bastards with us if we go. Fire! What are you waiting for?! I said fire!”

 

Gun shots started to ring out.

 

Three beasts including Daesung moved in front of everyone, spreading out a long barrier to shield the all from the barrage of bullets coming at them.

 

“Youngbae, now!” Seungri yelled, watching as he moved, slamming his fist hard to the ground that sent out a tremor from under them. It knocked most of the men off their feet.

 

That was when the beast took their chance and ran at the fallen humans. Beastly waves hitting against the human shores.

 

Jiyong tugged at Seungri’s hand. “Ri! Remember! Stay close!”

 

Seungri looked over him for a moment, flashing a smile at him. “I’ll try. I know where to go if I lose you though.”

 

The older boy didn’t want to let go of his hand, but when the bullets started to fly again he had to release his lover. Jiyong watched as Seungri allowed the electricity to flow through him, black and purple lightning crackling off his fingertips. He watched Seungri for a moment as he started to fight, frying whatever weapon he got close to.

 

Jiyong just had to be sure he didn’t end up like what he had saw in the vision Dami showed him. He didn’t want Ri to be a weapon of war. Their plan wasn’t to really kill anyone, but scare them into running.

 

Sure they would probably have to take out both their generals, but if they would avoid casualties then they would do what they could to prevent it.

 

Jiyong allowed himself to be set ablaze and made his way through the crowd. He was fast, weaving in and out of the people fighting before finally leaping in from of someone. The man fell to the ground and raised the rifle at Jiyong. Blue eyes looked down at the shiny metal before his slender fingers wrapped around the barrel before the man could manage to fire at him. Both watched as the metal turned red and started to melt and contort into a useless scrap. Jiyong ripped it from the man’s hand and tossed it away as he cried out.

 

Kneeling down, the young man looked the human in the eyes, his fire calming a little as he whispered to him. _“Run._ ”

 

The man stared at him for a long moment before Jiyong snarled at him again. “I don’t want to kill you, so fucking run!” He took a step back as he watched the man scramble to his feet and take off running the other direction. A few followed after him.

 

“Cowards!”

 

A voice cried out along with a barrage of gun fire that made Jiyong cower a little, when he moved his arms away from his face, the men he had told to run were all lying dead on the ground, not killed by the enemy but friendly fire. He couldn’t believe what he saw. Mowing down your own people and for what? Jiyong snarled and faced the general who had the gun and started towards him. The tyrant turned his gun towards Jiyong and fired once.

 

Jiyong felt the bullet hit him somewhere. Just the pressure of it, not the heat, but it wasn’t going to stop him.

 

This man had to be taken care of.

 

He made his way close, grabbing the barrel and lifting it into the air as the man fired again. The fire from Jiyong’s hand melted the barrel, he ripped it away and tossed it to the side.

 

Before Jiyong could got for him, the man let out a grunt and froze, like something had a hold of him from the inside and he couldn’t pull away from it. When Jiyong’s blue eyes looked behind him, something indeed did have a hold of him.

 

“Seunrgi—“

 

Jiyong’s fire extinguished itself as he watched the younger man tear his hand from the other’s chest, splattering them all with red as he ripped his heart from his chest. The general tumbled lifelessly to the ground and Ri tossed his heart with it before looking over at Jiyong.

 

His eyes were still soft looking, still those violet irises that Jiyong loved so much. He had never been so relieved to see them.

 

Seungri moved over to him and gripped Jiyong’s shoulders. “He shot you—let me see.” He whispered and Jiyong looked down to see some red running down his leg.

 

“It’s nothing, I’m okay—it’s already cauterize itself.” He moved his hand to his jeans and touched the hole, where there was nothing but a scar left. “Ri, we have to take care of Jiho and get out of here.”

 

Seungri nodded in agreement and looked in the direction of more screams, his hand grabbed hold of Jiyong’s and they ran towards it. The two went running through the crowd of people. They suddenly all seemed frozen the moment the screams broke out. The humans were without a leader now, what were they to do? They were scared, not sure they were suppose to stay or run. While pushing through them, Jiyong decided to give them a push in the right direction. He would shove and scream at whoever was near, beast or human, that they needed to run before anyone else died.

 

Some listened.

 

Some acted like they couldn't move. Frozen in place as something had them stuck there. Frozen with fear as their eyes locked on Jiho.

 

Jiho who murdered without conscious.

 

Seungri and Jiyong skidded to a stop next to Daesung. He was worrying his lips between his teeth, eyes on their leader as he held the young human boy by his throat.

 

His eyes were crazed and his claws long, pressed into the boy’s throat.

 

This boy being held hostage was younger than Seungri.

 

Eighteen or nineteen years old.

 

Too young to be here fighting.

 

"Why are you all just standing there?!" Jiho snarled as his odd yellow eyes whipped across the crowd. "Why are you letting them get away?! We have to kill them _all_. Every single one, if we want to survive. If we want to thrive! They'd do it to us! The humans have done it to us! How many of you were tortured?! Experimented on?! How can you not want to _kill_ every one you see?! You’re all cowards!"

 

"No." Seungri spoke up and took a step forward.  "We don't need to kill them. We need to show mercy. If we show mercy- they won't see us as monsters. Monsters kill anyone and everyone who stands in their way to get what they want. They kill anyone who's different because they're afraid of what they don't understand. We _don't_ have to be monsters, Jiho. We can exist together without having to kill, if we can just show mercy and not be monsters."

 

"Mercy?" Jiho snarled. "You're so stupid Seungri. And here I had such high hopes with that power of your's. Oh, the kind of weapon you could be my dear boy, you could level them all and we could rule this wretched world!”

 

“I’m not a weapon!” Seungri shouted, losing his patience with Jiho. “If you kill that boy, you are no better than them. You are worse than them.”

 

Jiho considered for a moment, looking around at the faces of his people, trying to read. His grip seemed too loosen just for a moment, but when Jiyong stepped forward to carefully ease the boy away from Jiho’s grip, the insanity gripped him once again.

 

That fear. It drive men to hate, to kill, so separate and judge.

 

And in that moment they could all see it, living in Jiho’s eyes. His hands moved and wrapped around the boy’s head. “If they want monsters— we shall _give_ them _monsters._ ”

 

“No, don’t—!”

 

But with a quick turn of the boy’s head, his neck snapped with such force that it was facing backwards when he fell dead into the dirt.

 

For a whole moment, things seemed frozen. Like no one really knew what to do.

 

Until Seungri let out a cry. His hands started to spark and crackle, black veins creeping their way across his face as he launched himself at Jiho. Crackling fingers wrapped around the older man’s throat as they tumbled to the ground. Seungri straddled Jiho’s chest and sat to keep him pinned in place as he dug his claws into the flesh.

 

Jiho was able to get his feet under Seungri’s stomach and kick as hard as he could, sending the boy flying backwards into the mass of bodies. Seungri rolled and tumbled until a clawed hand moved out and caught the ground, forcing him to stop.

 

Jiyong felt a wave of fear run through him when the smoke cleared and Seungri’s eyes came into view. Irises were bright violet, but the rest—the whites of his eyes were as black as night.

 

Jiyong was already losing Seungri to this power.

 

“Seungri!” He shouted, trying to be heard over the screams of the people. Their people who were now running. Running; to get away from the wave of destruction that was coming for them all. Someone wrapped their arm around Jiyong’s waist and started to pull him out of the way. But he didn’t want to go, he wanted to get his Seungri. Get him away from all of this. “Seungri! Seungri, please! Fuck, get off me! Ri!”

 

The titans ran at one another again, the power from both of them clashing was almost like the equivalent to a bomb going off.  They leveled anything and anyone who were too close when they hit.  

 

Even Jiyong and the person holding onto him; who turned out to be Taeyang; hit the ground.

 

Through the smoke he could see them though; lightning was flying every which way as their fists connected into each other. Someone was bleeding; Jiyong could smell the blood as soon as the skin was broken. The smell made him scramble to get away from Taeyang. He had to get to Seungri before something bad happened to him.

 

Jiyong was able to get to his feet and run out towards the two who were in a death roll together. Seungri was under Jiho, the older man brought his hand up to claw at Seungri, when his back suddenly burst into flames. Jiho screamed and rolled off of Seungri, trying to put himself out. The younger man rolled a bit and let his eyes adjust to the dirt in the air.

 

Jiyong, the dragon, they called him. He was like one, literally breathing fire out of his mouth trying hard to aim for Jiho. That seemed to take a lot out of him though. The flame stopped and Jiyong stumbled back, holding his throat as Jiho managed to stand, snarling at him.

 

_“You.”_

 

Jiyong attempted to get away, but Jiho’s hand found his throat, wrapping around it and lifting him into the air. “You worthless half breed! You couldn’t keep your fucking mouth shut, and now look at what you’ve done?! We could have had this world but now—now I’m going to kill you, and then Seungri.” Jiyong’s fire ignited, but it seemed to do little to stop Jiho. He simply squeezed tighter until Jiyong couldn’t breathe anymore, and it extinguished. Jiyong was slowly going limp, black creeping in on his vision.

 

But then suddenly, he could breathe again. Jiyong hit the ground with a thud, his hand going to the pale skin that was already bruising, and when he looked up with his blue eyes, there was Seungri standing behind Jiho, with his arm through his abdomen.

 

Jiho looked confused to see the appendage there. He turned his head a little, just long enough to catch a glimpse of Seungri’s dirty, pale hair. Seungri wretched his arm free and took a step to the side as Jiho fell.

 

His hand reached down for Jiyong, pulling him upwards. Jiyong was beyond relieved when he saw his face. The black veins had faded and Seungri’s violet eyes were back to normal. “Ri…”

 

The younger man smiled softly at him. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Jiyong nodded in agreement as he wrapped around his shoulder to keep himself on his feet. They had only walked a few feet when Youngbae stood in front of them, gun drawn and cocked. Jiyong couldn’t really comprehend what was going on. Why would Youngbae turn on them like that?  


“Taeyang—put the gun down, please?”

 

Youngbae shook his he head and kept his aim. “When I tell you to duck, cover him Seungri.”

 

The younger man gave him a confused look, but when a terrible shriek rang out, Seungri suddenly understood.

 

“Now!”

 

Ri covered Jiyong with his body and hit the ground as Youngbae emptied the clip into Jiho until he was sure he wouldn’t move again. Jiyong and Ri lifted their heads to look back. He wouldn’t be back this time.

 

Taeyang walked over to help them up. “Did you really think I’d turn on you like that?”

 

“Gotta admit, I was a little nervous.”

 

“Well don’t worry… let’s get the hell out of here. The others are waiting for us.”

 

“At the camp?”

 

Youngbae laughed and both gave him a questioned look as they clambered into a vehicle.

 

“Beyond the wall.”

 

* * *

 

 

Beyond the wall was something else. Life was right and beautiful, all around them. Trees and flowers flourished as far as you could see, untouched by the harshness of the city.

 

Out here they were free.

 

It took a while to get use to the sun, and the fresh air. They managed. The people made their own little city, school, market, doctor, everything a town could need. It wasn’t just the beasts who lived out here.

 

The door to outside the wall had been left open for anyone who wanted to follow. Those who were not afraid did.

 

Fear no longer controlled and forced their hands.

 

You can’t get rid of all hatred. There will always be those who try to spread hate. But when people decide they want to live without it. They do not let it taint their hearts.

 

Life was good beyond the wall. Life was easy. Life was happy.

 

Life was finally worth living.


End file.
